WITTY
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SVT/17) Soonyoung mengejutkan Jihoon dengan berkata di siang bolong bahwa dia ingin punya anak. Karena dia tipe gigih, maka pada akhirnya mereka pergi ke panti asuhan dan bertemu Chan yang menarik Jihoon untuk diadopsi. Masih dibintangi Bibi Tetangga, dan muncul Hana si pengasuh lucu. "Aku tidak bisa bahasa bayi, Jihoon." – Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/2SHOOT/HHJJ/Marriage-Life!AU) (2/2)
1. Unpredictable Wedding and Witty Husband

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Jihoon mengiyakan ajakan Soonyoung untuk keluar di malam yang dingin, suatu hari di bulan November.

Aslinya, dia adalah jenis yang paling susah diajak bertemu dan paling senang melingkar di bawah selimut, apalagi jika udara di luar memancing semua orang untuk duduk makan mi instan.

Jadi, saat mereka bertemu, dia mengatakan keluhannya langsung. "Apa sih, yang mau kamu bicarakan?"

Pacarnya merupakan pria biasa, umur hampir mencapai kepala tiga, menjinjing kopor hitam dengan lagak sombong lebih dari aktivis muda. Jika tidak bertanya, kau pasti mengira dia tukang kredit keliling – tapi bukan, profesi pacar Jihoon hanya sebatas pegawai swasta pada umumnya. Yang mana masih menjadi rahasia sebab Jihoon masih belum mengetahuinya.

Namanya Soonyoung.

Soonyoung membuat gestur kewalahan seperti dia punya banyak hal untuk dibagidengarkan.

"Aku ingin bicara lumayan panjang, Jihoon."

"Kenapa tidak lewat telepon saja?"

"Pulsaku nanti habis."

"Dasar kere. Pada pacar sendiri saja pelit sekali," Jihoon mendumal.

"Aku memang pelit. Tapi aku pelit karena sedang berhemat, Jihoonie."

"Untuk?"

"Membangun masa depan kita." Soonyoung menyengir.

Jihoon muntah pelangi.

* * *

 **WITTY**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Ditulis khusus untuk **Calum'sNoona** yang udah dari lama kujanjiin SoonHoon versi merit(?). Bahkan **STERNE** udah hampir sebulan lewat tapi gift-nya baru kesempetan dibuat masa. Maaaaff. TT))

.

 **Lenght** : Twoshoot (1/2)

 **Chapter** : 1 – Of Unpredictable Wedding and Witty Husband

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon (w/ baby Chan :o).

 **Other Cast(s)** : SVT members; bibi tetangga(?) :v

 **Genre(s)** : Humor, Family, Slice-of-Life, Rom-com, Josei(!)

 **Rating** : M (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Pada akhirnya mereka menikah.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; nano-nano!Soonyoung; annoying!Jihoon; Japan's-view; fluff; crack; marriage-life; domestical-scenes; mentioning brands; implied sex; lot of dirty jokes; rating for language; self-beta

* * *

"Kalau lewat pesan teks?"

"Kamu mau jari-jarimu keriting karena kita mengetik seperti orang gila?"

"Lewat akun _Lina_? Atau _CheeseTalk_? Atau _Road_?Atau _Chicker_? _WhyUpp_?"

"Kamu kan tahu, aku tidak suka memelihara sesuatu seperti itu. Aku tidak punya _Lina, CheeseTalk, Road,_ atau bahkan _Chicker,_ Sayang. Dan aku baru dengar ada lagi yang namanya _WhyUpp_? Itu apa, deh?"

Jihoon melengos. "Aku baru ingat aku memacari orang yang ketinggalan jaman. Makanya, apdet, dong."

(Untung saja Soonyoung tidak kudet-kudet amat karena masih punya referensi untuk kencan; seperti ke Lotter World atau Neverland. Kalau tidak, Jihoon pasti sudah meninggalkannya sejak dahulu kala.)

"Heiii."

"Apa?"

"Kita beli beberapa kopi dulu, bagaimana?"

Soonyoung mengajak duduk Jihoon masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu.

Saat mereka sudah duduk berhadapan—

"Jadi? Tolong cepat karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Soonyoung menghela napas karena dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia berpacaran dengan seseorang yang terlalu terang-terangan. Bahkan, dia belum menerima kopi pesanannya tapi Jihoon sudah kepingin pulang. Dia coba mengulur waktu lebih lama (karena niatnya belum tersampaikan).

"Setidaknya, nilailah dari penampilanku malam ini."

Jihoon memandanginya dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Mengulang dari ujung kaki hingga ke atas kepala. "Apa yang berubah jika kamu hanya berpakaian jas dan membawa kopor?"

"Itu letak bedanya, Jihoon."

"Tidak berbeda."

"Setidaknya aku dengan jas terlihat tampan bukan?"

"Kamu tidak tampan." kata Jihoon tanpa merasa bahwa kalimatnya cenderung kasar untuk diucapkan pada pacar.

Kepala Soonyoung mengeluarkan asap imajiner. Sabar – sabarlah, demi Jihoon yang punya ribuan kalimat menusuk, masih terlalu dini untuk kesal. "Tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya. Sekarang aku punya pekerjaan!"

Jihoon mengetuk dagunya, tampak berpikir keras. "Terakhir kali kuingat, kamu dipecat dari perusahaan telekomunikasi tempatmu bekerja karena kamu mengatai klienmu berisik seperti sapi."

"Aku melamar lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Kamu sedang bermain lelucon denganku?"

"Tidak ada, Jihoon. Aku berada dalam mode paling serius sekarang."

"Oh?"

"Ya."

Soonyoung mengangguk pasti. Jihoon memijat pelipis.

"Menyerahlah, Soonyoung."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kamu kan ditakdirkan jadi pengangguran abadi."

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti suatu saat jatuh juga. Sebaik-baiknya Soonyoung menahan temperamen, suatu waktu dia pasti meledak juga. Untung saja Jihoon imut, kalau tidak Soonyoung pasti sudah memasukkan sianida ke dalam kopi pesanan laki-laki itu. "Jihoon Sayang. Kamu menyebalkan, ya."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kwon Soonyoung Sayaaang. Kita putus, yuk."

* * *

Setelah melewati rangkaian kejadian dan susah-payah Soonyoung mengejar kembali cinta Jihoon hingga ke negeri Ci—oh, bukan, Soonyoung hanya mengajaknya balikan dengan iming-iming boneka Rizzakuma. (Jangan bilang siapa-siapa Jihoon suka Rizzakuma karena dia tahu itu aib berharga.)

... Pada akhirnya mereka menikah.

Mereka tidak datang ke kapel untuk meresmikannya dan hanya mendaftarkan pernikahan di catatan sipil. Jihoon diboyong ke Jepang karena Korea masih rasis menerima pasangan sesama untuk tinggal bersama. Di Jepang, cukup banyak pasangan seperti mereka yang menetap di losmen murah dan Jihoon bersyukur atas kenyataan bahwa Soonyoung masih punya simpanan uang untuk memenuhi kediaman tercinta mereka dengan beberapa barang.

Butuh seminggu bagi Soonyoung menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka menetap di negeri orang. Pembuatan visa, meregistrasi kartu keluarga, mencari atap untuk berdua; Soonyoung telah merogoh koceknya dalam-dalam hanya demi membuat Jihoon bahagia.

* * *

Malam pertama mereka memang agak canggung, karena Jihoon sempat tersandung saat keluar kamar mandi setelah membuka tuksedonya. (Padahal mereka tidak menjalankan pemberkatan tapi Soonyoung bersikeras agar mereka pura-pura melakukannya.)

Soonyoung melihat suaminya berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur mereka dan menjadi tidak sabar sehingga badan Jihoon diangkut di atas bahu lalu dihempaskan ke permukaan ranjang yang memantul.

Pagi pertama setelah mereka tidur di kasur sama, Jihoon memelihara sakit punggung dan Soonyoung harus memijatnya hingga sore.

* * *

Mereka tinggal di losmen yang lebih kecil, tapi sama-sama puas karena impian Jihoon adalah untuk bersama Soonyoung selamanya, dan sebaliknya.

Menata hari-hari sibuk dengan sejumlah ungkapan mesra dan teks-teks yang melelehkan hati, mereka melakukannya tanpa bosan. Bahkan atasan Soonyoung di kantor barunya geleng-geleng kepala karena tidak bisa terbiasa. Pasalnya, bawahannya itu tiap hari cekikikan seperti kuda meringkik ditunggangi koboi pedofil.

* * *

Kautanya pasangan baru menikah, mereka akan menjawab, kau hanya ingin bangun di pelukan pasangan dan tertidur dengan bisikan sayang pasangannya di telinga.

Begitu pula dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Soonyoung akan membuntal Jihoon ke dalam dadanya dan memeluk suaminya. Sementara itu, Jihoon akan bernyanyi lagu-lagu lawas sarat makna, membuat mereka terjebak nostalgia dan menceritakan kilas balik tentang kali pertama mereka bertemu di bangku sekolah. Waktu itu, Soonyoung tampil sebagai kontestan di lomba yang diadakan sekolah Jihoon, sementara Jihoon menjadi panitianya. Soonyoung, konyol seperti pribadinya, kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjungkang saat turun dari panggung setelah menyelesaikan gilirannya menari. Jihoon menangkapnya tapi karena Soonyoung lebih tinggi, dia tidak bisa menahan bobot dan mereka berdua jatuh bertindihan dengan berpasang-pasang mata terbelalak atas kejadian tak diduga yang terjadi di depan. Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya. Jihoon juga mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan cinta bersemi di musim ceri.

* * *

Di rumah baru mereka di Jepang, mereka membuat beberapa jejaring pada rekan di kantor dan orang-orang yang tinggal di samping rumah mereka.

Beberapa hari setelah mereka pindah, Soonyoung mencoba menguasai keadaan dan mengetuk pintu rumah di sebelahnya untuk mengantarkan sedikit kue beras.

Tetangga mereka cekikikan. Tawanya mirip beo tidak diberi makan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa tidak menerima pemberian.

"Aaah, pengantin baru dari Korea? Yang sampai hari Rabu lalu?" Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Bibi tetangga di Jepang punya akses bebas untuk gosip yang tak terbatas.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Mohon penerimaannya karena kita akan hidup bersebelahan mulai sekarang, Nyonya."

"Panggil saja Furu. Fu untuk Fuwahahaha, dan Ru untuk Runa. Aku masih muda, jadi jangan sungkan memanggilku Neechan jika kausuka."

Soonyoung tidak mengerti apakah wanita itu gila atau bagaimana tapi dia tahu bahwa dia adalah janda. Mungkin, mungkin saja – karena terlalu lama sendiri menyebabkan komplikasi di otaknya.

Mudah-mudahan bibi itu tidak seperti adegan dalam komik virtual yang pernah dibaca Soonyoung pada suatu hari: di mana ada seorang wanita paruh baya putus asa. Di panel awal menampilkan pemandangan seorang pemuda yang berhalusinasi bahwa dia punya pacar, sehingga dia bicara sendiri, panjang-lebar tentang hari-hari saat dia menjalin hubungan dengan gadisnya. Panel kedua adalah adegan tentang orangtua si pemuda yang memandang miris pada anaknya yang jadi gila karena kelamaan melajang; sang istri memeluk erat si suami dan tidak tega untuk mengatakan kenyataannya pada sang anak. Lalu, panel terakhir sekaligus _plot-twist_ , sebab ternyata sejak awal tidak pernah ada pemuda yang berhalusinasi atau orangtua yang memandang miris karena, wanita itu adalah wanita putus asa yang memeluk tiang lampu di ruang tamunya dan memiliki fantasi tentang keluarganya padahal dia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

"Mana istrimu, omong-omong?"

Soonyoung menepuk kepalanya (karena dia selalu lupa), lalu dia menarik Jihoon keluar dari balik punggungnya.

Bibi tetangga berkedip anggun, tapi jatuhnya malah jadi aneh. Dia melihat sekeliling tapi karena Soonyoung tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengenalkan siapapun sebagai istrinya, dia bertanya lagi: "Kau tidak membawanya?"

Ganti Soonyoung yang berkedip. Dia menunjuk Jihoon yang berekspresi datar. "Ini. Dia sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu, Nyo—ah, Bibi."

Bibi tetangga mengernyit tidak suka, tapi dia tidak memperpanjang urusan lebih lama. Lagipula, masih mending dipanggil bibi daripada nenek. Lalu dia mempelajari Jihoon dan terpaku pada fitur mungil laki-laki itu. "Kau hanya membawa iparmu saja? Oh, tapi dia imut, kurasa kakaknya pasti tidak jauh imutnya daripada dia." ujarnya, mencubit pipi Jihoon tanpa ijin.

Jihoon berdeham.

Soonyoung menangkap sinyal. "Enggg. Begini, Bibi. Sepertinya Anda salah paham, menurutku."

"Eh?"

"Dia bukan adik iparku, tapi pasanganku sendiri. Jihoon Lee namanya. Dan walaupun dia imut, dia ... laki-laki."

Butuh dua menit hingga bibi tetangga sadar, coba menerima kenyataan:

"APA?!" teriaknya histeris kemudian.

Soonyoung meringis, "Yah. Kupikir gosipnya ikut menyebarkan fakta bahwa kami pasangan homo." ucapnya pelan, terutama di bagian akhir.

Jihoon menunjukkan raut masam, lebih sepat daripada mangga hijau yang masih mengkal.

"Kalian. Berdua. Suami. Istri?" Bibi tetangga ingin mengklarifikasi.

"... Ya."

Dan bukannya melengking untuk terkejut, bibi tetangga ditimpa histeria sebab: "PADA AKHIRNYA, AKU PUNYA REFERENSI BL DI DUNIA NYATA!"

* * *

Jihoon marah-marah malam itu. Soonyoung melakukan seribu satu cara untuk merajuknya kembali biasa.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Tetangga kita hanya belum tahu. Jangan cemberut lagi, dong."

Memelototi dengan seram, Jihoon tak terima dan kesalnya makin bertambah. "Apa yang menurutmu bisa kamu lakukan ketika kau adalah laki-laki dan kau disebut imut?"

Soonyoung tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan, tentu saja. "Hmm. Anggap saja itu pujian. Imut kan bukan sesuatu dalam konteks negatif."

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Jihoon berdiri membelakanginya.

Soonyoung memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jihoon yang sempit. "Aku tahu."

"Kamu tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya aku juga merasakan kesalmu, Jihoon."

Jihoon memilin jari-jarinya. Soonyoung tetap di sana walau Jihoon menolak menatap mata suaminya. Lama hingga Jihoon akhirnya berujar: "Terima kasih untuk tidak pergi."

(Maksud yang ingin disampaikan Jihoon adalah: Terima kasih karena kamu tidak menyela ocehanku dan berkata-kata yang menggurui.)

Soonyoung mengecup pundak suaminya. "Apapun untukmu. Apapun untukmu."

* * *

Posisi mereka dalam hubungan itu aneh. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama pria, tidak ada dari mereka yang mengalah untuk dijadikan 'istri'. Mereka sepakat untuk menganggap satu sama lain sebagai suami. (Tapi tetap, untuk soal ranjang, Soonyoung ahlinya; jadi dia menang dan menjadi pihak memasuki kalau mereka bergulat.)

Jihoon menolak untuk dipanggil yeobo karena itu terkesan seperti dia adalah wanita. Tapi, dia tidak keberatan untuk memasak di dapur dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sementara Soonyoung pergi mengais nafkah. Jadi Soonyoung akan berangkat kerja dengan Jihoon yang melepasnya dengan apron terkalung di depan tubuhnya.

Soonyoung selalu menyukai masakan yang merupakan hasil tangan Jihoon karena menurutnya rasanya sangat enak mengalahkan restoran bintang lima.

Jihoon memasak kepiting rebus dengan kuah pedas, salad asam khas Korea, lalu menatanya di atas piring bunga-bunga pemberian mertua. (Perlu diketahui bahwa mereka tidak kawin lari; karena orangtua mereka nyentrik dan merestui hubungan anak laki-lakinya selama mereka bahagia.)

Ketika Soonyoung pulang dengan setumpuk penat dan kopor yang dihempas ke atas sofa, Jihoon menyuruh suaminya itu bergabung ke meja makan untuk mencicipi kreasinya.

Soonyoung tak pernah lupa untuk memuji masakan Jihoon, bahkan jika suaminya membubuhkan terlalu banyak garam karena saking semangat. "Tidak ada yang mengalahkan bagaimana hebatnya kamu ketika memasak, Jihoon! Aku suka masakanmu!"

Lalu, Jihoon akan menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan pipi yang menghangat, tanpa kata membawa piring-piring kotor ke bak cuci.

Soonyoung mengikutinya di belakang. "Biar aku yang lakukan, kamu pasti capek setelah seharian menata rumah sampai cantik begini."

Jihoon terenyuh. "Tapi kamu juga stres di kantor, harusnya istirahat saja."

"Kamu saja istirahat ..., biar aku gantian mengurus pekerjaan domestik."

"Soonyoung saja."

"Jihoonie saja."

"Soonyoung saja."

Soonyoung menghela napas. Karena jika tidak disudahi, mereka pasti akan berdebat sepanjang malam tanpa pernah kelar. "Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama mencucinya? Aku yang cuci alat makan dan gelas, dan kamu mengurus piring-piring?"

Jihoon memberinya kecupan sayang. "Aku cinta suamiku."

"Aku cinta Jihoonie lebih lagi."

* * *

Seks adalah kebutuhan primer manusia setelah makan – utamanya bagi pasangan yang baru menikah. Mereka bilang, api dalam kehidupan rumah tangga hanyalah itu, selain gombal mesra yang kadang-kadang susah dinalar manusia biasa. Maka, buat pasangan Soonyoung-Jihoon, mereka melakukan seks untuk mengobarkan gairah cinta yang tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk redup jika tidak dipancing – ah, bahasanya ambigu.

Jadi, mereka melakukannya sebanyak mungkin. Sebelum Soonyoung berangkat kerja, setelah makan malam, pukul tiga dinihari, saat akhir minggu, pada petang hari, ketika tunas bunga matahari Jihoon di halaman depan tumbuh, waktu pertandingan kasti seru di teve ditayangkan ulang. Tanpa bosan-bosannya mengagumi tubuh pasangannya masing-masing dan menjadi kecanduan.

Jihoon mempunyai pola hisapan di lehernya yang warnanya masih kentara tapi tiap malam Soonyoung tidak bosan membuat yang baru.

Mereka bercinta di ruang tengah; awalnya hanya duduk berdua di depan teve kemudian Soonyoung merepet dan tangannya mulai bergerayangan.

Seperti prototipe para submisif yang malu-malu kucing, Jihoon menjadi tsundere karena dia menolak tapi tidak menyuruh suaminya berhenti. Teve dilupakan dan mulai bermonolog semenjak mereka asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Soonyoung, entah sejak kapan, mengungkung Jihoon di bawah kendali.

Soonyoung menggesekkan selangkangannya tepat di belahan bokong Jihoon dan Jihoon merasakan ada sesuatu yang perlahan bangun. "Stop, Soonyoung." katanya, terengah-engah.

"Aku tahu kamu mau." Soonyoung menarik kepala suaminya mendekat. Mereka berciuman. Liur berceceran di dagu keduanya. "Suamiku seksi sekali."

Jihoon mengumpat dalam nada rendah. "Sialan. Kamu benar-benar membuatku gerah." Dia mendorong Soonyoung yang tengah menindihnya dan menarik jins yang dipakai pria itu.

"Wow, wow, tumben sekali jadi agresif. Tapi karena ini jarang terjadi, teruskanlah." Soonyoung terkekeh riang.

Jihoon tidak memedulikan, menarik turun celananya sendiri dan membuat posisi siap disetubuhi. Lututnya bertumpu pada karpet, tangan meremas pegangan sofa; dia menungging submisif dengan Soonyoung yang memandangnya lapar. "Jangan kasar-kasar, Soonyoung."

(Jihoon banyak mengantisipasi karena mereka akan bersetubuh mentah-mentah, tidak pakai pemanasan, dan tanpa pelumas atau karet kondom; jadi pasti rasanya akan lebih perih.)

Soonyoung menepuk paha belakang Jihoon, mempraktikkan ajaran dari kaset film biru ganda putra yang ditontonnya di kantor bersama rekan bujangnya yang bernama Aomine. Tangannya berada di masing-masing sisi bokong Jihoon, melebarkan akses masuk. "Aku _jebol_ sekarang, ya, Sayang."

Jihoon yang menunggu hanya bisa mengangguk malu. Soonyoung hanya tinggal dorong, menghentak-hentak, dan mereka bisa menjemput kahyangan bersama. Mereka akan melaju tak terbatas dan melampauinya berdua.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika pengacau menyerang.

Sebelum Soonyoung sempat meruntuhkan pertahanan suaminya, bel rumah mereka ditekan. Jihoon kehilangan mood bercinta dan meninggalkan Soonyoung tanpa kata, pergi ke kamar mereka dengan bertelanjang paha (celananya dibiarkan menggantung di betis). Soonyoung hanya menganga karena tanpa bisa dicegah, acara menyenangkan bersama suami mungilnya harus buyar dan karena suara bel tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti berbunyi.

Soonyoung bersumpah dia akan menghabisi siapapun yang ada di balik pintu depan. Meremas mereka menjadi beberapa bagian. Lalu, melempar potongan tubuh mereka pada Doberman, kecuali jika tamu itu adalah—

Bibi tetangga membuat ekspresi gembira di balik tangannya yang menutup wajah jahat. "Oh, maafkan aku mengganggu malam kalian," ucapnya, melihat Soonyoung dengan raut muka dengan kesal yang tidak terdefinisikan.

—bibi tetangga yang ceriwisnya melabrak ambang batas. Furu Neechan. Siapa lagi?!

Melemaskan otot wajah yang kaku, Soonyoung berusaha mati-matian untuk tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Tidak sama sekali, kok. Ada perlu apa, kalau bisa kami bantu?"

"Ohohohoh." Bibi tetangga tertawa jaim. "Aku hanya ingin pinjam selang untuk menyiram kebunku yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga~"

Soonyoung pergi ke gudang dan membawa apa yang wanita itu inginkan, lalu menutup pintu dengan menahan keinginan untuk berteriak geram.

Meredakan emosinya dengan merendam kepala di wasteful yang dipenuhi air, Soonyoung kemudian pergi ke lantai atas dia langsung mendatangi kamar mereka. Jihoon sudah tidur pulas. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil karena suaminya tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap dengan celana yang masih belum berubah posisi. Dia membenahi letak celana Jihoon yang ada di betis dan menariknya sampai ke pinggang. Lalu, dia menyelimuti suaminya yang terlelap, dan berbisik: "Mimpi indah, Sayang. Kita bercinta di mimpi masing-masing saja." sebelum membaringkan diri di samping Jihoon dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang Jihoon dan ereksi yang menyiksa.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Jihoon belum tertidur. Tak lama selepas napas Soonyoung menjadi teratur, Jihoon membuka mata, menghela napas penuh sesal. "Padahal aku berharap kita bisa melanjutkannya." Dan membalas sentuhan Soonyoung dengan ikut menaruh tangannya di atas tangan suaminya.

* * *

Di pertengahan bulan pada dua bulan berikutnya, mereka keluar dari rumah kecil mereka dengan senyum puas di bibir masing-masing.

Jihoon menjinjing kopor Soonyoung, memberikannya, lalu Soonyoung yang menghadap padanya menaikkan dagu agar Jihoon dapat bebas merapikan dasinya.

"Jangan pulang larut." Jihoon berpesan, menyelipkan implikasi bahwa: _kalau kau pulang larut apalagi dengan baju penuh noda gincu, aku akan mengunci pintu dan membiarkanmu tidur di luar tanpa boleh masuk._

Soonyoung kegirangan. Dia merasa ini lebih romantis dari drama romkom yang mereka tonton di hari Rabu kemarin. "Aku usahakan. Kalau sudah mengantuk tidur duluan saja."

"Hmm. hati-hati di jalan, Soonyoung." Jihoon melepas tangan suaminya, tapi berlama-lama.

Orang bilang, kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah bertahan lama tanpa seekor hama.

Sejoli yang sedang menikmati madu pernikahan mereka terpaksa harus hancur momennya (lagi).

Sebab, hama berjuluk bibi tetangga menghampiri mereka, berdeham sambil menyiram bunga.

"Sepertinya ada yang berniat mengalahkan panasnya video Miyabi semalam." Mata si bibi berputar sinis, tangannya memegang selang dengan erat dan Jihoon berteriak dalam hati bahwa caranya dalam menyiram bunga sungguh tidak profesional dan jauh dari unsur estetika.

Mereka bersemu sampai ke telinga.

"Kami hanya nonton acara bisbol." kata Jihoon.

"Pengantin baru memang bisa dimaklum, tapi kalian menikah sudah hampir tiga bulan. Apakah tidak bosan terus-terusan _menggempur badan_?" Nadanya dimainkan.

Jihoon bergeming tanpa kata-kata tapi dia menyimpan gondok di dalam dada, Soonyoung meremas tangannya. "Maaf jika kami mengganggu kenyamanan Bibi, tapi sungguh kami hanya nonton bisbol." jelas Soonyoung.

"Ah, begitu ..." Si bibi menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku juga jadi ingin punya seseorang untuk diajak nonton acara bisbol bersama."

Sindiran itu terlalu jelas kentara.

* * *

Kembali ke masa-masa kuliah, Jihoon adalah pribadi dingin sulit disentuh.

Tidak banyak yang mau bergaul dengannya karena dia selalu pandai memblokade diri dari pergaulan. Selalu berkutat dengan banyak partitur musik, karena dia menganggap bahwa musik adalah ungkapan paling jujur yang bisa dinyatakan manusia. Jika gembira, kau bisa menyetel musik riang, dan jika kau sedih, sesuatu yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan teman adalah berpak-pak tisu dan lagu galau.

Soonyoung menyukainya. Dia menyukai kenyataan bahwa mereka berlawanan. Bahkan ke titik paling remeh seperti kebiasaan dalam makan atau barang kesukaan.

Dia berisik, Jihoon senyap. Dia ceria, Jihoon agak suram. Dia kelebihan gula, Jihoon adalah perlambang gula itu sendiri.

Kalau dia bersama dengan seseorang yang berisik—atau bahkan lebih berisik—maka mereka pasti akan beradu mulut tiap harinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mendengar. Tidak ada yang mengurangi porsi bicara sehingga bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan membuat polusi suara bagi tetangga.

Tapi—Jihoon sempurna untuk dirinya. Karena Jihoon senyap, Soonyoung jadi punya banyak cara untuk menghidupkan suasana. Soonyoung belajar menghargai karena jenis orang di dunia ternyata bukan hanya sepertinya yang selalu ceria, tapi juga ada yang sedikit mendung seperti suaminya. Soonyoung mengerem mulutnya dari pembicaraan sia-sia karena Jihoon tidak terlalu suka sesuatu bertele-tele.

Pertentangan selalu ada untuk saling mengisi. Lawan ada untuk menarik kutub satu sama lainnya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah stok terbatas yang mereka bilang 'tercipta untukmu'.

* * *

Tidak sepenuhnya penyendiri berarti positif tak punya teman.

Jihoon punya, walau bisa dihitung dengan jari: Myungho, Junhwi, dan Seungkwan.

Pada suatu hari, dia mengajak mereka bertiga makan malam di rumahnya. Kebetulan sekali tiga orang itu sedang bersamaan singgah di Jepang untuk alasan masing-masing. Myungho dan Junhwi pergi untuk berlibur ke Pulau Okinawa. Sementara Seungkwan menemui rekan kencan butanya di Akihabara.

Mereka membuat janji berkumpul di Nagoya dan pergi ke rumah Jihoon dengan mobil yang dikendarai laki-laki itu sendiri.

Jihoon memesan pizza kiriman dan tukangnya sampai bersamaan dengan pintu rumah mereka yang berderit.

Soonyoung pulang larut dan ruang tamu lebih pantas disebut sebagai kapal Titanik porak-poranda.

"Aku pulang, Jihoon." katanya, membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Lalu, masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju ruang makan karena dia bisa mendengar beberapa obrolan berasal dari sana. Dia sedikit bingung ketika mendapati beberapa wajah asing memadati meja makan mereka.

Jihoon lupa bilang bahwa dia mengundang teman-temannya untuk makan malam.

"Ah. Teman-teman, ini Soonyoung, suamiku." Jihoon mengenalkan mereka tanpa disuruh.

Soonyoung menyengir lebar. "Oh, halo. Aku suami Jihoon. Silahkan anggap ini rumah sendiri dan menginaplah jika kalian suka." Kemudian menjabat kawan-kawan Jihoon dengan hangat, satu persatu.

Bagaimanapun, Soonyoung adalah pribadi yang penuh kejutan. Dia tidak menjaga sikap, karena merasa sudah di dalam rumah dan di dalam rumah berarti bisa berkelakuan semaunya. Lagipula selama ini Jihoon tidak merasa keberatan.

Jadi dia keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan bokser Hello Doggie dan kaus kerah T, menyetel saluran drama keluarga, tertawa keras-keras hingga telinga teman-teman Jihoon pekak dan mereka tidak tahan untuk tidak undur diri lebih awal.

Jihoon mengantar mereka ke ambang pintu.

Myungho memberi tatapan yang sukar diartikan.

Seungkwan, lebih blak-blakan daripada saat Jihoon berteman dengannya di masa sekolah, menjadi tega karena dia mengatakan: "Aku kasihan padamu karena suamimu punya kebiasaan buruk begitu."

Junhwi menghela napas. "Aku heran kenapa kau putus dari Seungchol untuk badut lawak seperti dia."

Jihoon memelintir bajunya. Memang, Soonyoung lebih memalukan daripada perkiraannya. Yang mana membuatnya tidak tahan dan ingin melampiaskan, segera setelah teman-temannya hilang dari pandangan.

Dia ingin memuntahkan semua keluh-kesahnya tapi mustahil Soonyoung tidak mendengar karena jarak antara ruang tengah dan pintu depan mereka tidaklah jauh.

Ketika kembali ke dalam, Soonyoung justru memberinya senyuman. "Teman-temanmu sudah pulang?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ya."

"Mereka semua orang baik, ya. Seungkwan itu ... pria yang katamu jadi diva kampus dan pernah bernyanyi untuk tim voli nasional, kan?"

"Hmm-mm."

Soonyoung mengajaknya bergabung di sofa, tapi Jihoon memilih pergi ke belakang karena dia punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Benar, membereskan seluruh oleh-oleh hasil reuni singkatnya dengan teman-temannya. Sebab dia tidak mau menyimpannya untuk besok karena itu akan melelahkan.

Dan Jihoon tidak bisa lebih terpana ketika semua kekacauan—piring berserakan dan ceceran makanan di meja, termasuk yang ada di ruang tamu—telah dirapikan Soonyoung seperti semula, hanya dalam hitungan singkat ketika dia mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di pintu depan. Jihoon berjinjit untuk memberikan penghargaan.

Soonyoung menelengkan kepala. "Ciuman selamat malam?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kenapa kamu tidak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena mereka mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentang suamiku."

Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon "Harusnya aku yang tanya, apakah kamu tidak malu?"

Jihoon, dengan pipi menggembung, bertanya: "Kwenwapwa?" (Kenapa?)

"Karena kamu punya suami memalukan seperti aku."

Jihoon menangkup pipi suaminya, seperti yang dilakukannya. "Kwamwu mwemwalukwan twapi tidwak adwa ywang mwenerwimwaku lewbih bwaik dawripadwa kawmu." (Kamu memalukan tapi tidak ada yang menerimaku lebih baik daripada kamu.)

Soonyoung tersenyum. Keduanya melepas tangan dari pipi masing-masing. "Jadi kita seri?"

"Impasss."

* * *

Soonyoung membuat acara kumpul-kumpul bersama alumni sekolahnya.

Dia bermaksud menyegarkan hubungan dengan teman-teman lamanya sekaligus merayakan hari peringatan dua tahun pernikahannya dengan Jihoon.

Jadi, dia memesan dua tiket perjalanan pulang ke Korea. Mereka mengambil penerbangan pagi agar siangnya telah tiba. Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon mengunjungi orangtua mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan beberapa buah tangan di ruang tamu.

Setelah itu, dia langsung menghubungi semua temannya.

Dia menyewa sebuah aula besar dengan kotak-kotak pengeras suara di masing-masing sudut ruangan.

Rencananya, pesta akan dimulai jika jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Belum banyak yang datang dan Jihoon membunuh waktu dengan menghampiri beberapa orang yang rajin (karena datang lebih awal) dan mengajak mereka mengobrol sedikit. Banyak wajah-wajah asing yang baru dia temui; sehingga dia harus akui bahwa suaminya benar-benar seorang kupu-kupu sosial sejati.

Seokmin, Yunsik, Jeonghan, Wonwoo serta Mingyu adalah segelintir yang Jihoon dapat ingat namanya sebab mereka pernah saling kenal muka ketika awal-awal Soonyoung pacaran dengannya; sebelas tahun lalu.

Soonyoung benar-benar pandai membuat pesta. Dia jadi penyelenggara, pembawa acara, hingga pengisi acara itu sendiri – entahlah ini harus disebut teknik menekan dana atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas, semua orang merasa terhibur. Jihoon memupuk rasa bahagia.

Mereka memotong kue besar yang banyak krimnya, dengan Jihoon mengerat pisau roti dan Soonyoung meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya. Piring pertama dipersembahkan pada Seokmin karena pria itu adalah rekan-dalam-kejahatan Soonyoung saat mereka bersekolah dulu. Dan entah siapa yang mulai, Jihoon menikmati bagaimana mereka menyuil krim untuk dipoles ke muka orang-orang.

Gelas-gelas berkaki disusun sedemikian rupa, lalu Jihoon (dibantu bangku) menuang sebotol wiski dari satu gelas yang menjadi puncaknya. Cairan itu mengikuti alur, turun dengan anggun ke gelas yang berada paling bawah. Masing-masing undangan mengambil satu gelas dan menenggaknya dengan senang hati.

Sekitar lima jam pesta itu berlangsung. Setelah mencapai akhir dan hanya tersisa sedikit orang (hanya mereka berdua serta kawan-kawan karib Soonyoung yang telah disebutkan namanya), Soonyoung meredupkan ruangan dan menyuruh mereka berkumpul di sofa panjang. Dia menunjukkan botol wiski kosong dan menyengir lebar.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik!"

Mereka main Kebenaran atau Tantangan.

Botol diputar untuk menentukan siapa yang apes dan siapa yang beruntung.

Mereka kebagian gilirannya masing-masing.

Yunsik harus merelakan harga dirinya karena dia memilih Tantangan; dan Mingyu, yang sudah dasarnya usil jadi makin menyebalkan dengan menantang dia membuka celana. Dia memerah ketika ketahuan memakai bokser Donald Ayam di balik celananya. Sisanya, tergelak hingga isi perut mereka terasa akan bercampur.

Korban pertama dari Kebenaran adalah Seokmin. Seokmin ternyata tidur dengan mata terbuka. Itu adalah rahasia yang ditutupi sejak lama. Soonyoung sendiri baru tahu, karena walaupun bertahun-tahun berteman dengan pria itu, Seokmin selalu mengenakan penutup mata jika tidur.

Jeonghan lebih sering memilih Kebenaran, karena dia ingin mengurangi kemungkinan mempermalukan diri. Tapi, semuanya akhirnya tahu bahwa sekarang dia pacaran dengan pria beraksen Amerika moderat bernama Joshua Hong dan selama hampir setahun mereka pacaran, dia belum pernah diperjakai sama sekali. Itu semua karena Joshua adalah penganut seks setelah menikah yang taat.

Mingyu beberapa kali merasa dia harus memilih Tantangan. Tantangan pertama dan kedua masih mudah karena dia hanya disuruh bernyayi dan memasak kilat. Dia baru kena batunya ketika Yunsik membalas dengan menyuruhnya menggerayangi badan Wonwoo di depan mereka. Wonwoo geram dan menolak bicara tapi Tantangan adalah tantangan – jika tidak dilakukan maka kau pengecut. Pada akhirnya, Mingyu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo mendiet jadwal 'senam mingguan' mereka karena dia melanggar perjanjian untuk tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di depan orang-orang.

Wonwoo perlu semenit saat Soonyoung bertanya: "Berapa kali kalian melakukan _nya_ dalam seminggu?" Dia diam dengan wajah datar, tapi tetap menjawab jujur: "Tiga kali seminggu, seperti saran rekan-rekan di gym." Sementara itu, Mingyu hanya memalingkan pandangan ke samping karena kehidupan seksnya diumbar ke depan publik oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Soonyoung harus berdansa dengan bertumpu pada pinggangnya karena dia memilih Tantangan. Dia kehabisan napas dan hampir tumbang jika saja Jihoon tidak datang memberi segelas air. Dan dia bersyukur memiliki suami pengertian.

Ketika ujung botol berhenti dan mengarah pada Jihoon, mereka semua girang.

Jihoon suka petualangan (setidaknya dari buku yang dia baca, orang yang suka petualangan akan memiliki hidup lebih berwarna), sehingga dia memilih: "Tantangan."

Seokmin menyuruh Jihoon untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri: "Apakah aku imut?"

Yunsik, Jeonghan, dan Mingyu kelabakan seperti orang gila. Wonwoo membuat gestur menggorok leher, lalu bicara lewat mata: matilah kau Lee Seokmin, hidupmu tidak akan bertahan lama. Soonyoung tidak yakin Jihoon mau menurutinya karena: satu – Jihoon benci bertingkah manis, dua – Jihoon benci disuruh bertingkah manis, dan tiga – Jihoon yang bertingkah manis adalah kiamat kecil bagi hubungan rumah tangga mereka.

Tapi—tanpa diduga, Jihoon melakukannya.

"Apakah aku imut?"

Yunsik dan Jeonghan langsung pingsan di tempat. Mingyu teler dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah. Wonwoo hanya terpelongo tak percaya. Lee Seokmin adalah yang nekat maju ingin memeluk Jihoon tapi Soonyoung gesit dan mendaratkan bogem mentahnya di wajah sahabat sintingnya itu.

(Dan mereka semua tidak tahu, setelah pergi dari sana dengan gembira, Soonyoung harus gigit jari sendirian. Dia berakhir meniduri sofa hotel karena Jihoon mengklaim ranjang besar di sana hanya miliknya – sebagai pelampiasan amarah.)

* * *

Kembali ke masa di mana Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon keluar di malam di bulan November dua tahun empat bulan silam.

Sesaat setelah Jihoon melontarkan ajakan putus, yang menjadi respon Soonyoung bukanlah keterkejutan atau panik berlebihan, melainkan: "Kamu yakin?"

Memakan beberapa detik sebelum Jihoon memainkan kakinya di bawah meja, menggigit bibir. "... Tidak."

Soonyoung membuang napasnya. "Ke marikan tanganmu."

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya tanpa bertanya lebih banyak. Soonyoung membongkar sesuatu dari kotak kecil yang Jihoon tidak tahu apa isinya. Namun, Jihoon hanya berkedip dan gantian memandangi sesuatu yang dipakaikan Soonyoung di jari manisnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu suka emas putih atau tidak, tapi karena menurutku itu bagus, aku mengambilnya."

Dia perlu penjelasan.

"Jangan pandang aku begitu. Masa kamu tidak tahu?" Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Dan Jihoon tidak perlu ulangan untuk akhirnya mengerti bahwa Soonyoung sedang menjalankan lamaran.

"Kapan kita menikah?" tanyanya, membelai inisial nama SY-JH yang ada di dalam silinder cincin tersebut.

"Secepatnya, Jihoon. Aku juga bosan lama-lama pacaran tanpa kejelasan." Merah di pipi Soonyoung makin hebat saja. "Selain itu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memanggilmu _Anata_."

* * *

Karena Soonyoung adalah pria sehat luar-dalam, dia tidak mampu menahan dorongan seksualnya. Objek fantasinya tentu saja suaminya. Di masa sekolah dulu dia rutin meminjam kaset dari rental di gang sebelah; kalau bukan porno BDSM, pasti film biru ganda putra. Kaset-kaset seperti itu sebenarnya sudah diletakkan di tumpukan berdebu, paling ujung setelah kaset berisi dokumentasi hitam-putih masa-masa kolonialisme dan kaset lawas ketika pelawak Jang Suhyuk masih hidup. Tapi, Soonyoung dan sinyal mesumnya selalu berhasil menemukan harta karun. Dia lalu berjalan ke konter, percaya diri untuk meminjam kaset buruannya. Kalau petugas rental mempertanyakan lewat matanya, Soonyoung membalas: "Mau makan _ramyun_ di rumahku,tidak?(*)" yang membuat si petugas bergidik ngeri dan tidak membahas lebih jauh lagi.

Entah kenapa, setelah menikah nafsunya malah makin menjadi-jadi daripada ketika dia masih remaja. Padahal Soonyoung pernah baca artikel yang menyatakan bahwa setelah menikah, gairah untuk melakukan hubungan intim tidak seperti saat seorang laki-laki melajang. Artikel itu sepertinya hanya bicara bualan tanpa fakta.

Sebab, saat ini dia merasakan selangkangannya mengeras tanpa ada rangsangan berarti. Melirik ke samping, dia menemukan bokong sintal dan gundukan kembar menyembul dari jas rekan kerjanya. Rekan kerja wanitanya memang paling suka memakai jas dengan belahan dada rendah. Tapi karena preferensinya lebih condong pada laki-laki, dia tidak terlalu tertarik (meski tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengintip). Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia menaiki kereta dengan mengangkang dan membuatnya diperhatikan seisi gerbong.

Beberapa pemuda yang baru pulang sekolah memelototinya seperti dia adalah pedofil mesum.

Soonyoung menerima takdirnya.

Di rumah, dia menagih jatah tapi Jihoon sangat lelah meladeninya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari selangkanganku, Soonyoung."

"Kumohon, Sayang. Aku _kebelet_."

Jihoon mengesah, matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka karena dia mengantuk. Menjauhkan tangan Soonyoung berulang-ulang.

Soonyoung benar-benar seperti kucing dalam masa kawin.

Dia nekat mencubit bokong suaminya dan Jihoon benar-benar murka, menyeretnya keluar kamar dan menutup kamar tanpa menguncinya. "Jika kamu berani masuk selangkah saja aku akan potong jatahmu selama dua bulan." katanya, memberi ultimatum.

" _Anataaaaaa._ "

Soonyoung menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi setelah Jihoon tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka pintu. Dia berdiri di depan cermin dan mematut dirinya yang menyedihkan. "Bukankah kau pria tampan yang malang? Oh, harusnya kau mendapatkan suami yang lebih peka." Alisnya bertaut, dan Soonyoung tahu wajahnya bertambah jelek karena dia stres tidak bisa mendapat pelepasan 'di dalam' Jihoon. "Sekarang apa yang harus 'kau' lakukan?"

Melihat ke bawah, Soonyoung bergantian melirik gundukan di celana piyamanya dan melihat penampakan wajahnya di cermin. Menyedihkan. Soonyoung yakin hidupnya adalah tragedi – setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Selangkangannya ereksi, dan Soonyoung harus mengurusinya sendiri karena suaminya tega. Dia main solo sementara Jihoon terlelap dengan sejuta mimpi indah di kamarnya.

Begitu mereka membuka mata saat hari sudah pagi, Soonyoung yang tidur di sofa bangun dengan kantung mata yang memiliki kantung mata.

Jihoon turun untuk pergi ke dapur, menyeduh secangkir kopi. Dan dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya menggoda suaminya. "Kenapa kamu kelihatan stres sekali?"

Soonyoung mendengus, tapi menjawab: "Semuanya gara-gara kamu."

Jihoon berkedip manja (tapi Soonyoung sedang terlalu kesal untuk merasa terpana) dan dia menepuk dahinya main-main. "Ups. Aku lupaaa. Tadi malam sepertinya ada yang mendesah sendiri, ya? Hahaha."

* * *

Suatu hari, status ekonomi rumah tangga mereka dalam tahap inflasi dan Soonyoung habis akal tentang bagaimana memberitahu suaminya soal ini. Keuangan mereka benar-benar krisis. Lebih seret daripada keran macet.

Jujur saja, dia tidak tega terus-terusan hanya memberi makan Jihoon dengan nasi putih dan telur dadar. (Dan kenyataannya, mereka telah mengganjal perut dengan itu selama beberapa hari berturut-turut.)

Meminta dari orangtua adalah alternatif terakhir sebab Soonyoung tidak ingin mertuanya tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa membahagiakan anak mereka.

Jihoon tahu. Dia tahu suaminya baru saja kena Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja. Dia hanya berakting tidak tahu apa-apa dan selalu menerima.

Di malam kesekian ketika Soonyoung masih menganggur, Jihoon akhirnya mengajukan gagasan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga bekerja?"

Soonyoung terkejut. Beralih dari koran paginya karena dia tidak pergi ke kantor dengan alasan diberi cuti – padahal pokok masalah sebenarnya adalah dia sudah tidak punya kantor untuk didatangi.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?"

Bibir Jihoon membentuk garis. "Kita keluarga, kan? Kamu suamiku dan kita sudah tinggal bersama. Sebelum ini bahkan kita sudah pacaran bertahun-tahun. Bahkan pernikahan kita terdaftar di catatan sipil tapi kamu masih menyimpan segalanya sendiri." ucapnya. "Jujurlah padaku. Kamu di-PHK, kan?"

"Jihoon, aku—"

"Aku minta ijin darimu, Soonyoung. Biarkan aku juga bekerja. Aku masih seorang pria. Aku bisa mencari uang juga. Bukan cuma kamu yang bisa."

Cukup lama hingga Soonyoung mengangguk dan bibirnya berkata: "Baiklah."

Jihoon memeluknya. "Aku janji akan langsung pulang setelah pekerjaan selesai. Kamu tidak akan tidur sendiri, tenang saja."

Soonyoung balas memeluk. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu mencicip pahitnya hidup. Padahal aku telah berjanji membuatmu bahagia."

Menggeleng, Jihoon lalu memplester mulut suaminya dengan telunjuk. "Jangan berkata begitu. Hidup kita tidak selamanya akan seindah kupu-kupu."

"Aku tahu." Soonyoung tersenyum, "karena hidup kita adalah burung camar yang bebas di udara."

"Punya banyak petualangan dan derita?" Jihoon mengerutkan hidung.

Mengangguk, Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon lagi. "Tapi camar selalu mencapai langit tertinggi dari atas permukaan pantai yang dia jelajahi!"

* * *

Bagaimanapun, mekanisme roda sepeda bukan sesuatu yang sembarang diucap oleh pujangga.

Soonyoung sudah mendapat pekerjaannya kembali karena pihak atasan memanggilnya untuk kembali bergabung dengan divisinya. Awalnya dia mencoba jual mahal (karena, oh, dia masih sakit hati ketika pada suatu hari atasannya memecat dia tanpa alasan signifikan), tapi ego harus ditekan karena dia masih punya Jihoon untuk dihidupi. Lagipula, Soonyoung berjanji untuk segera mencari pekerjaan baru karena dia tidak mau bergantung pada suaminya untuk menanggung beban rumah tangga mereka.

Nyatanya, Jihoon menolak saat disuruh berhenti bekerja.

Dia merasa nyaman dengan tempat kerjanya sebab semua orang di sana berpikiran maju dan punya banyak obrolan seru. Jihoon tidak merasa kesulitan apapun saat mencoba berbaur. Atasannya selalu membebaskan mereka untuk menyetel musik selama jam kerja asalkan pekerjaan mereka dapat diselesaikan dengan baik seperti yang disepakati di kolom wawancara.

Jihoon bekerja dengan semangat. Sehingga, dia mengalami promosi dalam waktu singkat. Soonyoung tersenyum karena suaminya punya sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Mereka berangkat saat subuh hari dan pulang saat matahari terbenam di barat. Soonyoung tetap berpakaian formal dan menjinjing kopor, menyetop bus untuk pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah dan dia akan naik kereta Shinkansen menuju tempatnya bekerja. Sementara itu, Jihoon berpakaian lebih santai, memutar kunci mobil dan bersenandung riang karena pekerjaannya adalah seorang guru kesenian lepas di sebuah tempat les bergengsi berjuluk 'Konnoha'.

Sesibuk-sibuknya mereka, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya meninggalkan satu sama lain entah untuk pergi tidur atau makan bersama di atas meja. Yang berubah hanyalah Jihoon sudah jarang memasak di dapur karena mereka lebih sering pergi keluar untuk makan dan bersenang-senang. Dan walaupun Jihoon makin mengurangi frekuensi mereka bersenggama, Soonyoung tidak merasa keberatan asalkan dia masih boleh tidur dengan memeluk suaminya.

* * *

Sewajarnya orang bekerja, pasti ada masalah yang dihadapi di dalamnya.

Soonyoung pening dengan desakan klien yang menuntut perusahannya untuk ganti rugi atas keteledoran bawahannya memberi penawaran keliru pada item yang benar-benar berlainan.

Jihoon juga memelihara migrain di kepalanya karena murid yang dia pegang tidak kunjung bisa saat dia mengajari bagaimana caranya untuk bermain piano.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, mereka hanya ingin tidur daripada berdebat dan beradu pikiran.

Akibatnya, perselisihan mereka meledak bagai bom atom Hiroshima-Nagasaki.

"Siapa ini?"

"Huh?"

Soonyoung menunjukkan foto dari album lama Jihoon dan memperlihatkan sebuah potret Jihoon dengan laki-laki lain yang berangkulan.

Hari itu, entah ada angin apa, Soonyoung pulang kerja langsung mengobrak-abrik isi kamar mereka dan tanpa diduga, dia menemukan foto yang dimaksud.

Jihoon baru selesai menyusun sepatunya di rak, menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa dan menyalakan teve untuk beberapa penghiburan.

"Itu foto lama, Soonyoung." katanya sambil lalu, setelah melirik benda yang diungkit Soonyoung. Sumpah, kalau bisa dia hanya ingin tidur – bukannya meladeni suaminya yang tampak cemburu.

"Aku cemburu." (Tebakan Jihoon tepat.)

Menghela napas, Jihoon menatap mata suaminya. "Buat apa cemburu, buktinya walaupun aku pernah bersama dia, sekarang aku di sini denganmu."

"Namanya?"

"Seungchol. Choi Seungchol."

Soonyoung membuka catatan mentalnya; bahwa tempo lalu ketika teman-teman Jihoon mampir ke rumah mereka, ada seseorang yang menyebut-nyebut nama Seungchol sebelum pergi. Dia merasa bahwa Seungchol ini pasti pernah menjalin sesuatu bersama suaminya. Dan dia tahu dia tidak suka itu.

Jadi, dia menautkan alis. "Kamu pernah pacaran dengannya?"

"Ya," Jihoon menjawab sabar. "tapi hanya sebentar." (Nah.)

"Yang lebih spesifik, Jihoon. Berapa lama?"

"Cuma delapan bulan, Soonyoung. Kalah jauh dari kamu yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamaku."

"Kapan kalian putus?"

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apakah itu penting?"

Soonyoung ingin jawaban dan bukan sanggahan. "Jawab, Jihoon."

"Empat hari setelah kita bertemu di festival sekolah."

"Oh," Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk, "jadi waktu itu kalian masih berhubungan."

"Sebenarnya kamu itu kenapa, sih?" Jihoon mulai lelah.

"Aku keberatan kamu masih menyimpan foto ini, Jihoon."

"Ayolah." Jihoon mengetukkan lidah. "Foto itu bahkan diambil saat kita semua masih sekolah. Kita bahkan belum bertemu saat aku berfoto dengan Seungchol."

Soonyoung merasa remeh karena perkataan Jihoon seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa dirinya bukan apa-apa kecuali orang baru, yang memasuki hidup Jihoon secara kebetulan setelah si brengsek (menurutnya) Seungchol itu pernah mewarnai hari-hari suaminya.

"Aku tidak suka kamu berfoto dengan orang lain tanpa seijinku, Jihoon."

Nada suara Soonyoung naik, beberapa tingkat daripada yang dia bisa duga dan Jihoon tersentak karena belum pernah Soonyoung bicara dengan cara seperti itu terhadapnya. Jihoon merasa keberatan. Ditambah lagi, dia bukan jenis orang yang suka dikekang, bahkan oleh Soonyoung yang suaminya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku akan meminta ijin jika saat itu aku bahkan belum kenal siapa kau, Kwon!" lontarnya, lebih keras dari Soonyoung.

Naik darah, sumbu emosi Soonyoung makin pendek. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah sebut nama margaku dengan nada tinggi!"

"Lalu apa?! Kamu yang membuatku melakukannya!"

"Kamu ini benar-benar ..."

Jihoon mengesah tak percaya. Dia bangkit dari sofa, meraih kerah jas suaminya dan mencengkeramnya. "Apa? Kamu mau marah, hah?" teriaknya di depan wajah Soonyoung.

Dia membanting semua barang yang ada di atas lemari teve. Barang-barang berserakan. Piring beterbangan. Mereka saling memaki tanpa jeda.

Soonyoung tidak terima. "Itu nama ayahku. Kamu harusnya belajar tatakrama sedikit tentang bagaimana semestinya kamu bersikap!"

"Persetan dengan nama. Yang kutahu semua Kwon yang pernah kutemui adalah bajingan. Utamanya Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung selalu memiliki stok sabar yang luas, tapi kali ini dia tidak mengerti bagaimana persisnya hingga dia hilang kendali.

Dia bahkan tidak paham kenapa dia harus sampai turun tangan (dalam arti literal) terhadap suaminya yang dia jaga dan hargai.

Jihoon gantian memandangi Soonyoung yang terpana melihat tangannya sendiri dan pipinya mulai terasa perih.

"... Kamu menamparku?" Jihoon mengusap pipinya, pelan. "Kamu tidak pernah melakukannya bahkan setelah tiga tahun kita bersama."

Memang, mereka punya banyak pertengkaran tapi sehebat apapun itu, Soonyoung tidak pernah main kasar.

Soonyoung tidak beranjak bahkan ketika Jihoon melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan airmata yang jatuh ke lantai.

Jihoon merosot di pintu kamar mandi. Soonyoung menyandarkan dahinya tepat di balik pintu di mana Jihoon tengah menangis. Suara Jihoon serak dan Soonyoung dapat mendengar suaminya berkata, terpatah-patah karena sambil terisak. "Aku selalu berusaha tetap tersenyum saat kamu pulang. Tapi kamu tidak pernah berusaha untuk membuatku senang."

Mereka sama-sama mengacak rambut, frustasi.

"Apa yang salah dariku?" Jihoon berkata sendiri. Tangisannya semakin jelas terdengar.

"..." Soonyoung hening, tidak menimpali.

"Aku selalu memperbaiki diri demi kamu. Kenapa kamu masih belum bisa melihat usahaku?"

"..."

"Aku bahkan menyempatkan diri bangun lebih awal agar kamu bisa punya bekal makan siang untuk dibawa ke kantor."

Soonyoung tidak tahan. Dia menggedor-gedor dari luar. "Buka pintunya, Jihoon."

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah menghargai aku."

Jeda beberapa menit. Ada suara air menyala, mungkin Jihoon memutar keran untuk distraksi. Soonyoung menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga memejamkan mata:

"Jihoon. Mari kita bicara." katanya.

Jihoon tetap menangis tapi tangannya membuka kait pintu kamar mandi. Soonyoung langsung memeluknya setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dia stres melihat suaminya terluka karenanya.

"Kamu hanya butuh aku saat mau makan dan berhubungan badan saja, kan?" Jihoon bicara sendiri, tapi Soonyoung tahu jelas pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"... Bukan begitu, Sayang."

"Kamu selalu mencariku untuk kamu ajak senggama tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah menolak. Selelah apapun aku di tempat kerja."

Boleh jadi mereka bertengkar hebat, tapi Soonyoung selalu akan menjadi yang pertama meminta maaf karena Jihoon bukan tipe yang sudi menjilat kata-kata, walaupun separuhnya adalah salahnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Soonyoung makin erat memeluknya. Wajah Jihoon bersembunyi di bahunya. "Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah."

"Apa kamu bahkan mencintaiku? Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi."

"Aku cinta. Aku ciiiiiinnta. Cinta sebanyak-banyaknya pada Jihoon. Tidak ada di kepalaku yang mengalahkan porsiku untuk mencintai Lee Jihoon." ujar Soonyoung.

Jihoon menyusut ingusnya dengan lengan baju Soonyoung. "Aku tidak percaya. Kwon Soonyoung gila. Menyebalkan. Kelebihan gula."

"Ya ... Kwon Soonyoung gila, menyebalkan, kelebihan gula." Soonyoung berkata, "Tapi kamu harus percaya dia mencintaimu lebih dari siapa saja."

"... Kwon Soonyoung bodoh dan idiot."

"Hmm. Dia memang bodoh dan idiot seperti kerbau. Jadi, maafkan Kwon Soonyoung yang bodoh dan idiot ini, ya?"

Jihoon geming setelah Soonyoung bertanya begitu. Dua detik sebelum tangisannya berhenti total dan dia menjawab:

"Dengan satu syarat."

Soonyoung mengangguk jantan walaupun dia waswas. Dia mempunyai firasat tidak enak. Tapi, untuk membuat Jihoon berhenti dari acara menangisnya hanyalah dengan satu jalan ini. "Apapun untukmu."

Dan firasatnya menjadi benar karena ternyata Jihoon menyuruhnya: "Cucikan baju dan gantikan aku memasak selama sebulan penuh."

* * *

Bukan rahasia umum jika Soonyoung berisik melebihi terompet tahun baru.

Memiliki Jihoon sebagai suami harus bersabar karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan respon lebih panjang kalau membahas sesuatu dengannya. Paling banter hanya 'hmm' panjang, atau 'oh, ya?' atau 'ah, aku setuju-setuju saja' karena dia tidak suka berlama-lama. Untuk memancingnya bersuara lebih lama, ajak dia gulat dulu – di ranjang – sebab Soonyoung selalu melakukannya untuk mendengar suara suaminya.

Soonyoung merasa kesepian.

Bukan dalam arti dia ingin meninggalkan Jihoon dan berpindah ke hati lain, tapi sepi yang seperti dia ingin punya orang lain di dalam rumah mereka.

Harus diakui, dia sangat senang dengan memiliki Jihoon, tapi Soonyoung tak bisa bohong jika dia tidak ingin kebahagiaan lain.

Rekannya di kantor baru saja memiliki momongan. Jenis kelaminnya perempuan; lahir dengan nama Gasai Yuno. Bayi perempuan itu berisik, tangisannya keras seperti bayi Ogre tapi dia tetap menggemaskan.

Hingga akhirnya, Soonyoung mendapat ilham dan mengidam pingin punya bayi. Seorang bayi lucu dengan kaki-kaki dan tangan-tangan mungil. Sosok lugu dengan mata yang berkedip polos dan gigi-gigi yang menyembul dari balik mulutnya.

Mungkin saja dengan kehadiran anggota baru, kediaman mereka yang adem-ayem akan berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Tapi itu tidak masalah; bahkan jika bayi mereka nanti membuat badai di dalam rumah, Soonyoung akan mengabdikan diri jadi babu. Dia yang akan mengurusi bekas ompol dan muntahan si bayi – apabila Jihoon lelah dan tidak mau direpotkan lebih banyak.

Maka, pada suatu hari di Minggu Keemasan, saat mereka sama-sama menikmati cuti dari kantor dan tempat kerja, Soonyoung mengajak suaminya berdiskusi di kebun kecil mereka, tentang keinginannya itu.

"Bukankah rumah ini terlalu sepi jika hanya ada kita berdua di dalamnya?" Soonyoung memilih kalimat tersebut sebagai pembuka.

Jihoon menelengkan kepala. "Aku saja sudah keberisikan mendengarmu di setiap hari, dan kamu masih bilang rumah kita sepi?"

Soonyoung memainkan bolamata, "Yaaah. Bukan itu maksudku, Sayang."

"Lalu?"

"Umm."

"Apa?"

"Hngg."

"Tsk. Cepat katakan atau aku masuk ke dalam." Jihoon sudah berancang-ancang bangkit, untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku mau punya anak, Jihoon."

Karena Jihoon pria, itu berarti tidak salah ketika Jihoon menautkan kedua alisnya karena kebingungan. "Anak?"

"Iya." Soonyoung menggigit bibir. "Anak."

Jihoon berekspresi dingin. "Kamu masih ingat siapa yang kamu nikahi, kan?"

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon sebelum suaminya salah paham lebih jauh. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kamu pria. Tapi aku ingin kita seperti pasangan lainnya~" Dia kelabakan mencari kata yang tepat. Berulang-ulang menggaruk tengkuk, berdoa agar pilihan kalimatnya tidak salah. "Begini. Bagaimana jika kita berusaha dulu?"

"Bagaimana mendapatkannya?"

"Membuatnya sendiri?" Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Jihoon menggeplak kepala suaminya. "Menstruasi saja aku tidak. Mana mungkin aku akan melahirkan, bodoh."

"Yah," Soonyoung mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Sumpah, suaminya berukuran tubuh mungil tapi tenaganya mirip pesumo. "Barangkali saja jika kita rajin berusaha, suatu ketika kamu akan hamil."

"Ini bukan cerita fiksi. Lagipula aku tidak punya tempat untuk membesarkan janin manusia."

"Tapi Aomine bilang ada kemungkinan seorang pria bisa mengandung."

"Kamu harus berhenti bergaul dengan Aomine-san karena kupikir dia menularkan virus-virus tidak berguna ke otakmu."

Soonyoung menjentikkan jari. "Kalau mengintai beberapa tetangga dan membawa pulang anak mereka?"

"Kamu mengusulkan untuk menculik anak orang?" Jihoon mengesah.

"Mencari di jalan-jalan?"

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya kamu mau memungut kucing?"

"Minta salah satu saudara kita untuk memberikan anaknya?" Soonyoung memberi solusi tanpa solusi.

"Aku tidak mau membesarkan keponakan sendiri."

"Membeli anak dari kontes lelang?"

"Kamu mau menginap di penjara, hah?"

Soonyoung mendesah gontai. "Tapi aku mau punya anaaaaak."

Kepala Jihoon mulai berasap.

"Kalau kamu benar-benar menginginkan anak kenapa tidak menikahi perempuan saja?!"

Jihoon hampir meninggalkannya tapi Soonyoung menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Suaminya jatuh di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak menginginkan perempuan manapun untuk memberiku anak, makanya aku bertanya padamu."

Jihoon benar-benar harus memeriksakan Soonyoung ke psikiater karena suaminya akan menjadi orang paling gigih seantero jagad raya jika sudah menetapkan suatu tujuan.

"Baiklah." Dia menghela napas. "Besok aku akan kosongkan jadwalku dan kita pergi ke panti asuhan."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

... sebenernya ini dikerjain agak ngejar target sih. #dzing. dari dokumen kosong yg bingung mau ngetik apa ... sampe ngejar jadi 5k, dan akhirnya 7k. itu fiuh banget. jadi maap kalo banyak minus dan mungkin nyelip typo. aku nulis like orang gila dan ga meratiin diksi, seriusan. soalnya aku pingin tulisan ini jadi bebasssss, gak melulu berat kalo dibandingin fik lain yg udah kutulis ((emangnya batu)). ada beberapa scene adopsian dari salah satu film korea, tapi aku lupa judulnya apa gomen. :( pokoknya film itu ttg pasangan baru nikah jugaa. tapi ya, soon-hoon inimah keknya cuman ada di headcanon aku aja soalnya mana ada pasangan sengocol ini di dunia nyata ((ya ga sih)).

makin banyak reviewnya, makin cepet aku publish chap selanjutnya. :p jadi~reviewww jangan lupaa.

ps: banyak plesetan merek ih. mulai dari jenis medsos sampe boneka segala. ;_;)  
ps2: ada nama karakter dari fandom basket-basketan(?) ikut nyempil. sori kalo ada fensnya, tp ketan-item berjersey biru tua itu cocok dibikin nista. #plak.  
ps3: minggu keemasan itu plesetan golden week. _mau makan ramyun di rumahku?_ itu tren yg lagi ngehits di korea yg diucapin cewek-cewek di sana buat pacarnya kalo mau ngajak 'anu-anuan'. dan oh! komik yg dibaca soonyoung itu beneran ada. aku sempet nge-hah waktu bacanya juga. itu webtoon **tahi lalats** , tapi aku lupa chapter berapanya. :/  
ps4: yunsik itu oc buatanku dari **clarity**. it seems like aku bakal make nama ini terus buat karakter pengisi di ff-ff ku ((kalo member svt udah kebagian peran masing-masing)).  
ps4: istilah film biru ganda putra aku dapet dari fik **caramel pop** karya **vernina joshuella**.  
ps5: ini bukan m-preg yah. chan nanti diadopsi, bukan hasil bayi tabung(?).  
ps6: ... tapi karakter soonyoung di sini itu diambil langsung dari aku. agak abstrak, emang. zula kan makhluk limited-edition. :v  
ps7: eh tadulu. perlu diingat kalo aku gak mesum kek soonyoung. :o


	2. Our Child Also Has This Witty Side

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Soonyoung kadang pilih-pilih makanan. Dia juga pilih-pilih untuk urusan pernik-pernik yang memperindah rumah mereka. Dia lebih banyak bicara dan mendominasi dalam hal rumah tangga, menjadi penggerak, sementara Jihoon akan menurut dengan persetujuan Soonyoung karena pada dasarnya suaminya itu senang sekali mempertahankan pendapat.

Akan tetapi Jihoon tidak menyangka bahwa kebiasaan Soonyoung untuk pilih-pilih tidak ditinggal ketika mereka mengunjungi panti asuhan untuk mengadopsi anak.

* * *

 **WITTY**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

 **Lenght** : Twoshoot (2/2)

 **Chapter** : 2 – Our Child Also Has This Witty Side

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon (w/ baby Chan :o).

 **Other Cast(s)** : (tetep) Bibi Tetangga, kepala panti, Hana :v

 **Genre(s)** : Humor, Family, Slice-of-Life, Rom-com, Josei(!)

 **Rating** : M (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Mereka pergi ke panti untuk mengadopsi anak.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; nano-nano!Soonyoung; annoying!Jihoon; Japan's-view; fluff; crack; marriage-life; domestical-scenes; mentioning brands; lot of dirty jokes; self-beta

.

.

.

Ps: For everyone whose add **WITTY** to ur favorite list, thank you so much. But, I do have a favor to you all. A simple one. Pls, be an active reader, ok. I'll receive any kind of feedback as long as it make sense. I kindly wait for advices and critics. Thanks for ur attention, and well, happy reading, then!

((Makasih banyak buat yg udah klik **WITTY** jadi cerita favoritnya. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan. Gampang, kok. Tolong jadi pembaca aktif, ya. Aku terima semua jenis review, apalagi kalo itu bentuknya saran dan kritik. Makasih perhatiannya, dan selamat membaca!))

* * *

Pagi hari setelah sore hingga malam Jihoon berkutat dan tidak bisa tidur—karena dia merenung sepanjang malam apakah keputusan mengiyakan suaminya adalah tindakan yang benar, Jihoon berharap dia bisa kembali untuk menjilat ucapannya. Soonyoung tidur nyenyak di sampingnya, dengan sejuta mimpi indah yang Jihoon tak mau tahu isinya dan liur bau yang berpulau-pulau di bantal. Belum lagi menghitung dengkurannya yang berisik mirip motor anak jalanan.

Soonyoung sungguh menguliti harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa terhormat.

Sebab, Jihoon benar-benar diuji kesabarannya hingga ujung sumbu.

Belum lagi jika mengingat ini adalah tempat keenam yang mereka datangi setelah sibuk mengitari kota mulai dari pinggir, tengah, hingga hampir ke perbatasan hanya untuk mencari panti asuhan. Soonyoung tak keberatan menyetir lebih banyak karena dia selalu bilang "Ayo cabut." begitu merasa tidak cocok dan tidak menemukan calon anak yang sesuai kriteria. Kriteria sialan!—Jihoon sangat kesal mengetahuinya karena ini sudah sore menjelang malam tapi Soonyoung pantang mundur mencari, menelusur peta elektronik dari ponselnya, bahkan nekat bertanya pada para tetangga tentang letak panti asuhan lain yang mungkin ada.

"Bawakan yang lain."

Soonyoung berujar seenaknya seperti bos besar yang hobinya menghamburkan uang perusahaan dan ongkang-ongkang kaki.

Pihak panti telah silih berganti mengenalkan anak baru. Daftar nama ditelusuri; semua anak dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat untuk tunggu giliran (dan Jihoon merasa ini malah mulai seperti audisi masuk jadi penyanyi ketimbang adopsi anak). Mulai dari yang usianya paling hijau hingga yang bangkotan; semuanya tak luput. Setiap lima menit sekali, tepat setelah penjelasan latar belakang dan perkenalan singkat dengan calon anak adopsian, Soonyoung membuat gestur yang ogah-ogahan, seolah-olah dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dan ingin yang lain. Tanpa mempertimbangkan sisi lain dari anak-anak yang ditolaknya.

Dan Jihoon sungguh tidak bisa menghubungkan nalarnya dengan komentar Soonyoung yang amat-sangat tidak beralasan:

Ketika anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun maju, dia menggeleng. Pasalnya, meskipun anak itu sopan dan tuturnya halus pada orang yang lebih tua, dia—"Kepalanya pitak. Tidak mau."

Anak laki-laki lima tahun dengan banyak bekas luka di lutut hasil dari membolang di lapangan bermain bola kaki dikomentari—"Dia terlihat bandel dan sangat susah diatur. Ganti."

Anak perempuan empat tahun dengan aura muka suram (Soonyoung seketika melirik ke samping, terkejut mendapati suaminya sedang berekspresi sama seperti anak itu) dan irit bicara—"Pendiam sekali anak ini. Katanya dia tidak mau bicara jika tidak diajak, ya? Aku tidak pernah dengar panti ini membesarkan sebuah robot ..."

Anak kembar laki-laki perempuan yang tatanan rambutnya masing-masing punk dan hitam lurus panjang macam Sadako—"Aku bisa dikebiri ayahmu kalau mereka tahu aku memelihara anak norak begini."

"Aku tidak mau kalah pintar dan berujung dibodoh-bodohi nantinya ..." sungut Soonyoung begitu kepala panti merangkul pundak anak laki-laki tampan berkacamata yang di tangannya ada buku ensiklopedia.

Ketika pihak panti mulai lelah, mereka membawakan lelaki remaja dengan kumis tipis di wajahnya. Soonyoung membuat mimik horor. "Aku tidak berniat pada yang sudah pubertas. Nanti yang ada aku ditikung."

"Perempuan ya? Kalau itu akan kupikirkan dulu. Dia cantik." Untuk yang terakhir, Soonyoung sukses mendapat benjol di kepala berkat toyoran keras suaminya.

Desahan keras terdengar. Sangat putus asa. Tidak bersemangat. "Maaf, Tuan. Anak perempuan itu adalah anak terakhir yang ada di panti asuhan kami. Kami tidak mengasuh anak lain lagi."

"Tapi pasti masih ada di dalam. Mana, jika kalian malas mengenalkan, biar kami yang masuk dan melihat. Ayolah, mana mungkin panti terkenal seperti kalian hanya mengasuh limapuluh anak. Aku sudah cek di blog Never kalian. Tsk."

"Mungkin pegawai kami lupa memperbarui status laman."

"Ah, aku juga sudah periksa TNS panti asuhan ini, Sensei."

"Terkadang, ada kesalahan server yang tak disengaja, Tuan." Dahi kepala panti menampilkan guratan empat sisi.

Soonyoung mengelus-elus dagu, "Wah. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku merasa ditipu karena telah datang jauh-jauh tapi dapat nol. Bagaimana ya, jika kuadukan, kantor polisi pasti mencatat keluhanku dan menjadikannya berkas. Lalu—"

"Yah! Yah! Jangan begitu, Tuan. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada anak-anak ini nantinya? Jika panti asuhan ini disegel, mau diapakan mereka kan belum jelas."

"Hmm. Tidak." Soonyoung berucap tiran.

Jihoon bisa membaca situasi. Kepala panti sebenarnya sudah tak sabar mendepak mereka (terutama Soonyoung dan perkataan anehnya) untuk keluar, hanya saja mereka bertahan dengan alasan menjaga kode etik terhadap klien. Dan daritadi, bukannya dia tak ingin ikut campur—tapi dirinya terlalu malas. Sebab dia lebih dari mengenal Soonyoung. Suaminya itu adalah jenis yang tidak akan beralih sebelum keinginannya terlaksana.

"Pokoknya aku mau anak laki-laki, usia sekitar empat sampai enam tahun. Jangan terlalu pintar, tapi jangan yang bodoh juga. Bisa diatur, menurut, dan hormat pada orangtua. Bersih, wangi, dan enak dilihat. Kalau bisa, wajahnya yang mirip seperti Leonardo di Caprio karena aku fans beratnya. Selain itu, jangan ada embel-embel latar belakang tidak jelas karena aku tidak mau membesarkan anak liar."

Kepala Jihoon menumbuhkan tumor tak kasat mata.

Ada seorang gadis pengasuh, mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat kepala panti dan Soonyoung-Jihoon tengah berunding.

"Masuk."

Setelah diperintahkan begitu, berdirilah gadis pengasuh di belakang kepala panti. "... Sensei, apa yang harus kulakukan? Anak ini terus menangis sejak setengah jam lalu. Aku sudah memeriksa popoknya tapi dia tidak buang air, kuberi dia susu tapi dia malah menangis tambah kencang." keluhnya. Kewalahan dengan bayi dalam gendongan.

Ketika niat Jihoon tinggal sedikit lagi hingga mencapai pudar, tangisan keras bayi menariknya kembali.

"Uh. Uh." Gadis pengasuh itu menepuk-nepuk pantat si bayi yang terbungkus dalam kain. "Tenang, Sayang. Ada Kakak di sini ..."

"Siapa ... Siapa anak itu?"

Gadis pengasuh yang menggendongnya menunjuk bayi dalam timangannya. "E-eh, maksud Anda, _dia_?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Kepala panti dan gadis pengasuh berpandangan lama sebelum si gadis menjawab: "Bagaimana menjawabnya, ya. Kami belum sempat memberinya nama. Anak ini baru ditemukan semalam di depan teras panti dalam keadaan dibalut selimut tipis dan ada dalam boks kardus yang dipayungi. Kami tidak bisa menemukan surat atau petunjuk lain yang mungkin ditinggalkan orangtuanya. Yang begini sudah sering; kalau bukan hasil kenakalan remaja, bisa jadi ibunya adalah korban perkosaan gangster."

"... Kejam sekali. Seharusnya mereka jangan berbuat kalau tidak ingin tanggung jawab."

Gadis pengasuh menarik kurva kecil, memandangi si bayi dengan penuh sayang. "Namanya juga sudah terlanjur."

"Tapi anak ini sungguh hebat. Dia masih bisa menangis begitu kami menemukannya. Padahal jika perkiraannya benar, anak ini sudah berada di luar selama beberapa jam. Semalam, daerah sini hujan deras. Untung saja tangisannya keras." tambah si kepala panti.

Pandangan Jihoon lekat memaku bayi yang menangis itu. Menatap tangan dan kaki dengan jari-jari kecil yang mengundang orang dewasa menyentuh untuk memberi perlindungan. Soonyoung memandangi suaminya dan ikut menatap si bayi hingga dia bicara: "Sensei, apakah kami boleh mengasuhnya?"

Kepala panti sedikit terkejut. "Saya pikir Anda menginginkan anak lain? Bukankah Anda sendiri yang ngotot memasang kriteria? Latar belakang anak ini bahkan sangat berantakan jika dibandingkan anak-anak sebelumnya yang telah kubawakan pada Anda."

"Entahlah." Soonyoung mengulum senyum kecil. "Tapi yang jelas aku merasakan ikatan yang kuat dengan anak ini." katanya, "terlebih lagi, pasanganku pasti tidak akan pergi jika tidak bersama anak ini."

Jihoon menoleh, mendapati suaminya memasang wajah cerah. Dia seketika seperti kembali ke masa-masa di mana mereka bertemu pertama kali. Pandangan Soonyoung persis seperti waktu itu; dalam dan menarik orang untuk menyelam ke dalam matanya lekat-lekat. Untuk interval yang singkat, Jihoon serasa kembali ke festival sekolah yang membangkitkan ingatan. "Soonyoung ..."

Mimik gadis pengasuh melembut. "Anda ingin coba menggendong?"

"A-aku baru pertama kali. Apakah boleh?" Diberi anggukan, Jihoon memberanikan diri. Tangisan bayi itu berhenti ketika tangan Jihoon yang gemetaran bersentuhan dengan kain pembungkus si bayi. "Hei. Dia berhenti menangis."

Kepala panti ikut tersenyum. "Mungkin anak ini merasakan kenyamanan. Apakah Anda percaya telepati? Saya pikir anak ini tertarik pada Anda."

"Aku ... disukai?"

Pinggang Jihoon dicuil dari samping. "Mari kita beri dia nama Chan." Senyum Soonyoung makin jelas. Lebar. Menyenangkan. Hangat seperti mentari pagi musim panas.

Mengangguk, Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung erat-erat, tak peduli apakah kepala panti atau gadis pengasuh akan melihat mereka (lagipula ini Jepang dan di sini pernikahan sesama sudah legal). Bayi itu hampir terjatuh, tapi berkat kegesitan gadis pengasuh, mereka bisa bernapas lega. Jihoon melemas di sofa dengan kaki bergetar, tapi rautnya bahagia lebih dari apapun.

"Halo, Jagoan. Kaudengar itu? Namamu sekarang adalah Chan." Jihoon bicara pada bayi laki-laki itu, tak peduli apakah dia mengerti atau tidak.

Bayi laki-laki itu, Chan, memperlihatkan gusi mentahnya pada mereka. Jihoon menarik senyum melihat calon anaknya tersenyum. Soonyoung rasanya bisa mati saking senangnya.

"Jadi ... bagaimana prosedurnya jika kami ingin mengadopsi anak itu?"

Kepala panti berdeham. Tersenyum bisnis. "Anda harus tandatangan di atas materai pada surat hitam-putih yang isinya mengatakan Anda setuju untuk mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan kami."

"Lalu?"

"Membayar uang perawatan." ujar kepala panti. "Anda tahu bahwa panti asuhan hanya bergantung pada biaya yang disumbangkan donatur dan calon-calon orangtua pengadopsi."

"Okee. Bukan masalah besar. Bawakan keperluannya." Soonyoung lalu menoleh pada Jihoon dan Chan yang kini tertidur. "Kamu pergi duluan dan tunggu aku di dalam mobil saja, Jihoon. Urusan administrasi biar aku yang tangani."

Jihoon mengangguk patuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis panti permisi keluar untuk mengurusi anak-anak lain karena ini sudah masuk jam makan malam dan dia harus menyiapkan makanan.

Soonyoung kembali ke laptop. "Berapa yang harus kukeluarkan untuk menebus anak itu?"

Seringai kepala panti terbit perlahan-lahan. "Limaratus dollar. Tak kurang, tak lebih."

"YAK! Bukankah itu terlalu mahal untuk membayar susu dan popoknya? Bayi itu masih tergolong orok! Mana mungkin biaya perawatannya melonjak? Kalian sendiri tahu dia baru berada di sini semalam. Itu bahkan belum tentu dia menghabiskan susunya karena gadis itu sendiri barusan bilang!"

Jari telunjuk kepala panti bergoyang, "Terima, atau kembalikan bayi itu pada kami karena masih banyak orangtua lain (yang lebih mudah diajak kompromi dan lebih kaya) yang akan mengadopsinya."

Soonyoung tidak mau senyum di wajah Jihoon terhapus hanya karena persoalan finansial. "Aish. Apa-apaan ini."

"Kami panti asuhan bergengsi, Tuan. Dan seperti reputasi kami yang baik, kami tentu tidak memasang biaya perawatan yang sedikit. Semua itu wajar, Tuan. Anda harusnya lebih dari dari tahu tentang mekanismenya." Skakmat. Perkataan Soonyoung dikembalikan.

Pada akhirnya, setelah berpikir keras sekitar setengah jam lebih (dan Soonyoung harus segera mengakhirinya karena dia dikirimi teks oleh Jihoon yang bertanya _kenapa lama sekali?_ ), Soonyoung menuliskan saldo di selembar cek. Menyerahkannya dengan dengusan pada kepala panti yang menahan tawa untuk tidak keluar.

Begitu dia sudah bergabung di mobil bersama suaminya, arah mata Soonyoung lekat membidik bayi Chan. "Oi bocah. Kau membuatku tekor malam ini. Sebaiknya kau besar dengan perilaku yang menyenangkan supaya aku tidak merasa rugi, oke." Dia memutar kunci mobil di dalam slot. "Akan kucatat ini sebagai hutang, kalau kau sudah besar dan punya pekerjaan aku pasti akan menagih. Lihat saja."

Chan menggerak-gerakkan kepala dan matanya berkedip lucu.

Soonyoung merasa itu adalah konfrontasi tidak langsung. Tapi tidak mungkin baginya untuk menggeplak kepala anak itu karena satu, dia masih bayi; dan dua, Jihoon pasti menganggapnya tidak waras. Jadi dia meluapkan emosinya dengan menggigit tisu dan menangis dengan airmata berlinang.

Jihoon memandang suaminya dengan aneh. "Kamu kenapa, sih?" Tangannya menyentuh dahi suaminya. "Sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Soonyoung menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menyetir. Dia berharap rasa kesalnya tidak membawa mereka terjun ke jurang.

(Beruntung, malam itu kesalnya dibayar dengan seks yang hebat dari suaminya. Kesal Soonyoung menguap seluruhnya entah ke mana.)

* * *

Esok paginya, Soonyoung pergi mengurus segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Nama Chan didaftarkan pada catatan sipil. Dengan tambahan marga Kwon, bayi laki-laki itu resmi menjadi anggota keluarga baru mereka.

Soonyoung pikir, dia telah diberkati dengan banyak kebahagiaan. Jihoon di sisinya. Dan dia tetap bisa memiliki anak seperti angan-angannya dulu semasa kuliah tentang seorang jagoan cilik yang pada suatu hari bisa diajaknya memancing bersama atau diajak bermain konsol game.

* * *

Esoknya lagi, mereka berdua sepakat ambil libur lagi—karena Jihoon menolak menyebutnya bolos. Jihoon menariknya ke pusat perbelanjaan besar, memborong seluruh kelengkapan. Sementara Soonyoung, menggunakan tangannya yang kokoh, menggendong Chan di belakang Jihoon.

Ketika melewati beberapa kerumunan ibu-ibu muda berdompet tebal di kios yang menjual kelengkapan bayi dan anak, mereka sukses menjadi bintang utama.

"Bukankah mereka benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia? Lihat, suaminya sangat gentle. Aku jadi iri. Suamiku bahkan tidak pernah bersikap manis meskipun aku sedang hamil besar."

"Aku simpati padamu, Kuronuma-san."

"Aku berharap suamiku ada di sini sekarang. Biar dia bisa mencontoh."

"Pria idamaaan. Beruntung sekali wanita itu ..."

"Hmph. Coba saja papanya Kitsune seperti pria itu. Aku pasti betah di rumah."

"Tsk. Kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengan pria itu lebih dulu ...?"

"Aiiih. Nakalnyaa. Kuadukan kau pada suamimu loh, Furukawa-san."

"Tapi kupikir mereka memang serasi. Lihatlah, istrinya sangat manis walau berambut pendek dan memakai celana."

"... Atau jangan-jangan mereka itu pasangan _dalam tanda kutip_?"

"Mana ada begitu. Lagipula, mukanya kan terlalu _kawaii_. Lihat, badannya terlalu mungil buat dikatakan sebagai laki-laki."

"Araragi-san, kau pasti tidak ketinggalan jaman dan tahu fenomena _bishie,_ kan?"

"Oh!"

"Kadang-kadang, ada beberapa laki-laki yang dilahirkan dengan fitur perempuan!"

"Misaki-san, sejak kapan kau mengerti hal-hal berbau seperti _itu_?!"

"Handa-san ini bagaimana, Misaki-san kan pekerja balik layar untuk proyek anime."

"HEE?"

"Tonton _Sejoli Super,_ deh! Misaki-san benar-benar berbakat!"

"Ahahaha. Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, Sakurako-san."

Kemudian, bla-bla-bla. Dan bla-bla-bla. Dan beberapa pujian dalam kiasan bahasa Jepang yang masih dicerna artinya oleh mereka berdua.

Hidung Soonyoung mengembang karena rasa bangga. Jihoon juga lebih toleran karena dia tidak mempermasalahkan. Padahal suaminya sudah was-was saja akan jadi apa jika Jihoon menanggapi dengan salah paham.

Jihoon membagi perhatiannya pada dua benda yang dipegangnya masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita harus mengambil yang berwarna hijau, atau biru?"

Sungguh. Walau tabungannya terkuras habis atau Jihoon berbelanja hingga tidak ada koin yen tersisa di sakunya, Soonyoung ikhlas. Sebab, memiliki Jihoon yang bersemangat dan berapi-api seperti sekarang ini seperti hanya ada sekali dalam seabad.

"Masukkan semuanya saja ke troli, Jihoon. Aku dapat bonus saat gajian kemarin," bohong Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengerutkan bibir. "Ada apa denganmu ... Aku merasakan firasat yang benar-benar buruk jika aku mengikuti saranmu."

"Oh, ayolah. Memangnya aneh jika seorang suami ingin menyenangkan pasangannya?"

Matanya memicing. Telunjuknya menuding. "Pasti kau menginginkan bayaran."

"Aku sakit hati. Kamu masih suka menyalahpahami maksud baikku. Sedihnya~"

Jihoon mengesah. "Mulai lagi, deh."

"Habis." Soonyoung bersungut-sungut.

Jihoon menyentil dahi suaminya, "Jangan seperti anak-anak." Dia menunjuk kerumunan ibu muda kemudian. "Kamu tidak mau reputasimu jatuh karena bertingkah konyol, kan."

"Hmph. Tidak seru." Soonyoung memainkan bolamata, "padahal semalam kamu benar-benar menyenangkan dan gampang diajak ini-itu. Kenapa sekarang jadi sulit lagi?"

"J-jangan bicara aneh-aneh di dekat bayi ..."

Soonyoung mengembangkan seringainya, "Biar saja. Biar Chan belajar betapa orangtuanya benar-benar saling mencintai sampai—"

"Gyaaah—dasar mesum!" Jihoon memplester mulutnya setelah membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

Soonyoung memandangi punggung suaminya dengan bingung. "Padahal aku belum selesai bicara."

Jihoon lari ke kamar mandi dan baru mau diajak pulang setelah Soonyoung menutup wajahnya dengan jaket yang dipakai pria itu dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri pergi dengan selembar kaos tipis.

Terkadang Soonyoung pikir, suaminya sangatlah lucu.

(Kerumunan ibu muda jatuh pingsan dengan darah dari hidung karena yah, badan laki-laki yang mereka kagumi ternyata lumayan berbentuk.)

* * *

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memutuskan panggilan yang akan dipakai kalau-kalau Chan kita bisa bicara?"

Jihoon menoleh, mendapati suaminya menyengir lebar.

"Terserah kamu saja."

"Oke." Soonyoung menyesap kopi paginya lambat-lambat. "Karena kamu sudah terlanjur bilang begitu, jangan membantah apapun ya."

Jihoon cuma menggerung.

"Kalau begitu, panggilan Chan buatku adalah Otou-san. Kamu Okaa-san."

Sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang salah—

Jihoon membelalak, menatap suaminya seperti dia adalah orang gila. "Okaa-san?"

"Hai', Okaa-san." Kerlingan.

"Y-yak! Apa maksudnya?! Tidak mau. Tidak akan mau!"

"Diih. Plin-plan." sembur Soonyoung.

"Memangnya kamu pikir aku perempuan?!"

"... Bukan begitu, Anata."

"Lalu—"

"Begini. Bagaimana kalau panggilan Okaa-san buat yang malam ini menang _gulat ganda putra_?"

"Baik. Kuterima tantanganmu!" Jihoon menunjukkan ekspresi defensif. "Kamu pasti menangis setelah membuat urusan dengan Jihoon Lee yang selalu menang!" (Diam-diam, Soonyoung pingin tertawa karena suaminya entah mengapa jadi punya hawa seperti karakter rambut merah dari suatu karya.)

(Hasilnya adalah 5:1. Skor yang sangat timpang. Mereka keluar kamar tidur dengan Jihoon yang mengangkang dan Soonyoung yang tawanya menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah.)

* * *

Mereka membayar tenaga pengasuh dari biro penyalur karena baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman mengurus anak. Jadi, daripada mereka melakukan malpraktik, lebih baik main aman saja. Setelah melakukan proses wawancara yang tak singkat, pada akhirnya mereka merekrut seorang gadis lugu dari desa untuk dijadikan pengasuh Chan.

Namanya adalah Hana. Hana yang berarti bunga dan bunga adalah hal yang indah. Jihoon pikir, Hana bisa menjadi sosok yang bisa dipercaya dalam tugas mengurus anak mereka.

Hana dibimbing selama beberapa hari; diberitahu letak-letak benda tertentu. Segala perlengkapan bayi diletakkan Soonyoung di tempat penyimpanan yang bisa dijangkau. Persediaan susu dan popok dimasukkan lemari besar yang letaknya di samping konter dapur. Hana bisa mengambilnya tanpa repot berjinjit. Gadis itu juga disiapkan kamar khusus sendiri untuk tempatnya menginap karena Jihoon ingin Hana nyaman bekerja untuknya dan Soonyoung.

Sementara itu, Jihoon pergi bekerja dengan jadwal kesibukannya yang biasa dan Soonyoung tetap memakai setelan dan berdesakan di kereta bawah tanah. Mereka akan berkumpul bertiga di ruang tengah dan menyetel drama keluarga yang sanggup membuat Soonyoung termehek-mehek. Chan sudah pulas di boks bayinya, tidur diiringi musik pelan yang asalnya dari miniatur planet-planet yang menggantung di atas langit-langit.

Tidak pernah ada keluhan tentang Chan. Anak itu menangis dan rewel seperti orok pada umumnya tapi tidak membuat Hana kesusahan dan minta berhenti. Dia diganti popoknya per tiga kali sehari dan diberi makan susu formula bergizi tinggi. (Soonyoung beralasan, anaknya haruslah berotak encer.)

Kinerja Hana benar-benar apik. Walaupun dalam kesepakatan kerja tidak dimunculkan perjanjian bahwa Hana juga harus mengurus seisi rumah—bersih-bersih dan memasak—tapi nyatanya gadis itu melakukannya. Jihoon sangat terkesan ketika mencicipi makanan, sementara Soonyoung menepuk kepala Hana dengan gestur bangga. Bahwa mereka tidak salah memilih orang untuk diserahkan pekerjaan. Ketika tanggal gajian tiba, Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon, Hana, dan Chan pergi ke tempat rekreasi. Gaji Hana dibayarkan, amplopnya tampak lebih tebal dan begitu melihat isinya, dugaannya menjadi benar karena ternyata majikannya melipatgandakan uang yang ada di dalamnya. Gadis itu terharu saat Jihoon membelikannya ponsel baru sebagai bonus.

* * *

Inilah masalah ketika kau menyewa orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan domestik dan tiba waktunya bagi mereka menikmati jatah hari untuk pribadi.

Libur hari besar.

Hana minta cuti selama beberapa hari karena sanak keluarganya di desa ingin mengetahui kabar keponakannya. Jihoon tentu saja tidak bisa menolak tak peduli betapa kelabakannya mereka nanti jika Hana pergi. Soonyoung harap-harap cemas dan berpesan agar Hana cepat kembali karena mereka pasti akan merindukan gadis itu—lebih tepatnya karena pria itu tahu bahwa jika Hana kembali lebih lama, Jihoon pasti akan frustasi.

Gadis itu berpamitan dengan kopor yang diseret dan langkah sedikit enggan karena dia sudah menganggap Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah kakak sendiri. Tidak nyaman meninggalkan Chan dalam gendongan Jihoon karena dia tahu Jihoon masih suka gemetar ketika menggendong anak itu. Di lain sisi, Soonyoung menyembunyikan gugupnya, hanya supaya Hana tidak khawatir lebih banyak pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Soonyoung Nii, Jihoon Nii. Kalau ada apa-apa tentang Chan, hubungi aku saja." Hana tersenyum kecil. Tangannya melambai. " _Sayonara_."

Dengan sapaan terakhir itu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon berpisah dengan Hana.

Siang hari berjalan lancar karena Chan sudah diberi makan dan diganti popoknya oleh sang pengasuh.

Tapi, tengah malam menjadi lain karena mereka sudah tidak bersama pengasuh perempuan bernama Hana yang sehari-hari mengurus Chan.

Chan menangis saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari.

Soonyoung yang mendengar langsung bangkit dan menghampiri boks tidur Chan. Dia resah. Bolak-balik ranjang dan boks Chan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk pipi Jihoon supaya suaminya itu bangun. Jihoon menyingkirkan lengannya. Berulang, terus begitu hingga Soonyoung tidak putus asa dan di lain pihak, kesabaran Jihoon mencapai batas. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur nyenyak kali ini saja? Kalau kau mau seks kau bisa mendapatkannya besok! Aku lelah!"

Dimarahi habis-habisan, Soonyoung stres sendiri. Dugaannya terbukti. Bahkan ini belum ada sehari sejak Hana pergi. Terlebih lagi Jihoon membungkus dirinya lebih lekat seperti burito panggang. Lalu tidur lelap seperti tidak pernah ada Soonyoung yang berusaha membangunkan.

Dia menghampiri Chan dan menggendongnya dengan panik yang berusaha ditekan. "Cup, cup, diam ya, Sayang. Okaasan-mu memarahi Otousan." Jika boleh jujur, Soonyoung sebenarnya juga sangat lelah; setelah hari yang panjang di kantor, terlebih lagi atasannya yang menjadikannya bahan pelampiasan emosi karena putrinya kawin lari dengan pemuda tak jelas bibit, bebet, bobotnya, membuat dia sukses memelihara migrain.

Tangisan Chan bertambah kencang.

Saking kencangnya, Jihoon yang gampang tertidur jadi terbangun. "Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku. Apa sih, berisik-berisik?!"

Jihoon membuka matanya yang sepat, lalu seketika terlonjak saat melihat pemandangan Soonyoung menggendong Chan. "Astaga Tuhan, apa yang kaulakukan terhadap anak _ku_?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia menangis sendiri tadi. Makanya aku berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kamu tidak mau bangun." ujar Soonyoung, otaknya tambah ruwet.

Jihoon merebut Chan. Tangisan anak itu tidak berhenti juga. Dia menepuk-nepuk pantat Chan dan lengkingan bayinya malah semakin memekakkan telinga. "Apa yang dia inginkan?"

Soonyoung benar-benar ingin menangis. "Mana kutahu?! Aku tidak bisa bicara bahasa bayi, Jihoon."

Jihoon menggeram kesal. "Ambilkan ponselku!" titahnya, dan Soonyoung langsung menyalakan lampu untuk mencari apa yang diminta suaminya. Begitu ponselnya datang, Jihoon tak ambil banyak waktu terbuang. Tapi salahkan jari Jihoon yang gemetar, dia sempat salah beberapa kali dalam memasukkan kata sandi. Soonyoung melihat suaminya dan merebut ponselnya. "Kamu harus tenang, Jihoon." ucapnya, meski dia sendiri panik. Dia memasukkan kode kunci ponsel Jihoon.

"Apakah kita harus menghubungi Hana?!" tanyanya kelabakan. Soonyoung mencegah, "Jangan. Kasihan anak itu. Biarkan dia berlibur dengan tenang." Jihoon berkerut dahi, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Soonyoung berpikir keras. Jihoon juga. Ada lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian. Jihoon langsung membuka laman pencari dan memasukkan kata kunci: _Apa yang harus dilakukan saat bayimu menangis._

Beberapa alamat dari mesin Giigle terpampang nyata.

Jihoon mengklik asal dan terbukalah blog mengenai orangtua dan anak.

 _ **Pertama-tama, caritahu dulu penyebab kenapa bayi Anda menangis. Jika dia menangis karena lapar, berikan susu hangat.**_

Chan diserahkan pada Soonyoung.

Meniti tangga ke bawah yang seperti berabad-abad lamanya, Jihoon akhirnya sampai dengan ngos-ngosan di dapur mereka. Dia membuka lemari penyimpanan dan bersyukur masih ada berkotak-kotak susu bubuk sebagai persediaan. Hana sungguh membuat persiapan.

Membaca petunjuk yang tertulis di kotaknya, Jihoon tergesa-gesa mengumpulkan peralatan minum Chan. Dia menjerang air dan memasukkan botol plastik berserta dot karet untuk disterilkan di sana. Soonyoung tiba tak lama setelahnya; dengan Chan yang sudah berhenti menangis, tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Jihoon gantian melirik Soonyoung dan Chan.

Soonyoung mendengus. "Ternyata dia menangis karena popoknya basah. Jadi aku menggantinya di kamar mandi."

"Jantungku hampir copot rasanya ..." Kaki Jihoon seperti mentega yang melumer di atas wajan.

"Siapa suruh panik duluan?"

Jihoon memelototinya. "Memangnya aku tahu apa alasan dia menangis, huh?"

"Kamu menjiplak perkataanku," Suaminya bersiul, kemudian mengendikkan bahu. "Tapi bayi memang sulit."

"Jadi ..., usahaku turun ke bawah menyiapkan susu itu sia-sia ...?" Jihoon melirik kompor yang menyala dengan api yang cenderung besar. Soonyoung memutar pemantiknya ke arah berlawanan sebelum terjadi prahara lain seperti kebakaran.

"Jangan merasa begitu. Kamu sudah bekerja keras."

Jihoon menangis karena penat dan seketika merasa bersalah pada ibunya di Korea sana. "Aku harus segera pulang ke Busan dan minta maaf pada ibuku karena yah, semua orang pasti menyusahkan ketika mereka bayi. Aku percaya itu."

Suaminya tertawa.

* * *

Begitu Hana kembali, segalanya rapi seperti dia pergi pertama kali.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada, Niisan-sama?"

Gadis itu tidak melihat tanda-tanda kejanggalan atau perkakas rumah tangga yang bergeser letaknya. Sepertinya keadaan tenang terkendali. Dia tersenyum.

Hana diajak duduk di lantai ruang keluarga. Mereka bercerita. Soonyoung benar-benar menjadi ayah siaga karena dia menjadi yang pertama menguasai teknik mengurus bayi. Dia melakukan perannya dengan cukup baik; mengenyampingkan bahwa Chan bukan buah hati murni mereka, tapi semenjak wajah anak itu mirip mereka, anggap saja begitu.

Mereka menghabiskan empat hari pertama (insiden malam hari tidak masuk hitungan) tanpa Hana dengan mengurus Chan secara gotong royong dan bahu membahu. Jihoon merekayasa keadaan dan mengirim surat ke atasan dengan alasan tidak enak badan dan minta libur lebih panjang. Beruntung, posisinya di tempat kerja saat ini lumayan menguntungkan karena dia diberikan libur tanpa banyak prosedur menyulitkan.

Gadis pengasuh itu lalu meledak dalam tawa melihat Jihoon menjambak rambut Soonyoung karena telah memberitahu apa yang terjadi di hari pertama Hana pamitan.

* * *

Kata pertama yang Chan ucapkan ketika dia mulai bisa memfungsikan organ oralnya bukanlah Otou-san maupun Okaa-san, tapi justru—

"A ... a-na ... na."

"Hana?" Si gadis pengasuh menunjuk hidungnya.

Bayi Chan tertawa dan menggerak-gerakkan satu-dua jarinya.

Jihoon patah hati dan Soonyoung pergi melipir ke warung sake untuk mencampakkan kenyataan.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Hana berhenti bekerja karena dia dipinang pemuda idamannya yang bekerja sebagai petugas sipil dan dia diharuskan mengikuti suaminya pindah ke Hokkaido.

Beruntung, usia Chan sekarang sudah 25 bulan. Chan sudah bisa berjalan dan sudah makan makanan yang teksturnya padat. Jadi, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sepakat untuk menitipkan mereka di tempat penitipan anak selama mereka bekerja.

Suatu pagi, saat tersisa dua jam lagi bagi Jihoon untuk bersiap pergi ke tempat kerja, dia terlibat dalam obrolan pagi bersama bibi tetangga. Soonyoung sudah berangkat duluan karena dia punya tender mendesak yang harus segera ditangani. Chan digendong di samping tubuhnya, dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dan dipasangi sabuk pengaman.

Bibi tetangga alias Furu Neechan, sudah berdandan dan sedang menyiram halamannya yang penuh bunga-bunga.

Tangannya menangkup mulut karena dia terkejut melihat Jihoon keluar dengan seorang anak. Dia bisa melihat karena jendela mobil Jihoon jarang dinaikkan dan tentu saja itu membuat siapapun bisa melongok ke dalam dengan mudah. Furu Neechan berkedip.

"Eiii. Kalian sekarang punya anak, toh. Kenapa tidak pernah bilang." katanya. "Lalu, gadis kemarin yang kaubilang sepupumu itu jangan-jangan bukan sepupu? Itu pengasuh, kan?"

 _Karena aku punya pertanda jika aku beritahu, kau pasti histeris seperti orang gila._

Jihoon memaksa tersenyum. "Hanya keponakan yang dititip kakak iparku. Mereka baru saja melahirkan bayi kembar tiga, yang bungsu ditawarkan pada kami untuk dibesarkan."

Furu Neechan melambai jaim. "Ah. Jangan malu-malu."

Geez. Sumpah. Dari dulu Jihoon benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana berurusan dengan wanita nyentrik ini.

"... Yah. Aku dan Soonyoung mengadopsinya satu setengah tahun lalu."

Furu Neechan mendengus, "Harusnya kalian bilang sejak awal. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar pengasuh. Lagipula aku kesepian di rumah. Hanya menjaga toko bunga dan pulang tanpa disambut siapa-siapa. Kalau saja anak kalian dititip padaku, aku pasti merasa senang."

"Bibi bisa merawat anak?"

"Jangan nilai aku dari luar." kata wanita itu. "Begini-begini aku jago menenangkan bayi menangis, loh."

Jihoon membuka pintu mobilnya, turun dari sana karena dia merasa percakapan ini akan jadi panjang dan dia cukup sopan untuk meladeni Furu Neechan secara tatapmuka.

"Bibi belajar dari mana?"

"Aku pernah menikah."

"Lalu, mana suamimu?" Jihoon kebingungan. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ada pria bertandang ke rumah wanita itu. Walaupun bercerai, biasanya wajar untuk seorang mantan suami menanyakan kabar istrinya dan datang bermain sekali waktu.

"... Dia terlalu cepat pergi." Furu Neechan tersenyum, "kata teman prajuritnya, suamiku mati dalam misi. Mayatnya hilang. Di surat pernyataan ditulis kalau dia tenggelam di laut perbatasan." katanya. "Suamiku ... tragis benar kisah hidupnya. Kadang aku berpikir, kalau aku tahu begitu jadinya, aku pasti akan memaksanya berhenti bekerja sebagai tentara.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang hamil enam bulan, tapi mungkin karena terlalu depresi untuk menerima kenyataan, kandunganku menjadi tidak stabil dan sebulan setelahnya, aku keguguran.

"Jadi sekarang, yah, seperti kaubisa lihat. Aku hidup sendiri."

Jihoon tak menyangka bahwa di balik sikapnya yang menyebalkan, Furu Neechan ternyata hidup dengan kenangan menyakitkan. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya bisa berdiri dengan tatapan iba dan rasa tidak nyaman karena wanita itu benar-benar tegar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ... aku tidak bermaksud mengorek luka Anda."

Furu Neechan mengerling. "Jangan berkata hal menyedihkan. Aku wanita kuat, Jihoon. Masa lalu ada untuk membentuk pribadi kita yang sekarang, bukan begitu?"

Begitu Soonyoung pulang ke rumah pada pukul delapan, Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung yang bermaksud mengejutkannya dari balik punggung. Chan memakan biskuitnya di kursi tinggi di meja makan.

"Kamu tahu aku ada di belakang?"

Soonyoung sebenarnya senang-senang saja. Setelah berdesakan di kereta bawah tanah, bayarannya adalah pasangan yang bermanja-manja. Siapa pria sinting yang menolak sebuah pelukan? "Hei, hei. Aku baru saja pulang, Jihoon. Badanku berkeringat, kautahu."

"Tidak peduli."

Soonyoung mengesah. Jika seperti ini, Jihoon pasti punya sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan. "Jadi ... sekarang ada apa?"

"Nanti, jika usia Chan sudah layak untuk dibaptis, aku ingin wali penggantinya Bibi Furu."

Soonyoung berkerut dahi. "Kupikir kamu selalu bersikeras meminta Joshua yang jadi orangtua baptis Chan?"

Jihoon memandang lantai, beberapa detik, sebelum pandangannya naik dan membuat Soonyoung terpaku tanpa bisa membantah.

"Ceritanya panjang. Bagaimana jika kau mandi dulu? Aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya. Langsung gabung ke meja makan setelah selesai, Soonyoung."

* * *

Usia Chan tiga tahun dan dia sudah bisa mengungkapkan pikirannya panjang lebar.

Kadang, Jihoon merasa Chan benar-benar fotokopian Soonyoung mengenyampingkan tidak ada DNA pria itu mengalir dalam darah si anak. Tapi Chan memang berisik. Dia juga bergerak ke sana ke mari sehingga membuat Jihoon kerepotan mengikutinya.

Soonyoung terkekeh dan membuka pangkuannya lebar-lebar sehingga Chan menghambur ke dalamnya. Bercerita dengan bahasa pelangi khas anak-anak tentang semua hal yang dialaminya. Bunga matahari yang mekar di halaman rumah mereka, telur mata sapi yang dimasak Okaasan-nya, atau kumis tipis yang tumbuh di wajah Otou-san jika sang ayah lupa bercukur.

Dia adalah anak yang cerdas. Jihoon bekerja keras untuk memperkaya kosakata. Dia membeli karton bergambar buah dan hewan serta benda-benda di sekitar dan mengajari Chan masing-masing nama dari semua itu.

Pada akhirnya, Chan hapal beberapa nama buah dan hewan yang familier dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Lihat ini." Jihoon berkata. Telunjuknya menunjuk gambar kucing. Chan menjawab, "Nya~"

Jihoon menunjuk gambar apel, Chan menjawab, " _Apul_."; Jihoon menunjuk jeruk, Chan menjawab, " _Juyuuk_."; Jihoon menunjuk mobil, Chan menjawab, " _Bruum_."

"Anak Okaa-san pintar, ya."

Chan mengembangkan sengiran yang (Jihoon duga) tiru dari ayahnya yang kelebihan gula, Soonyoung.

Karena Chan paling suka dipuji pintar, dia sungguh-sungguh bekerja keras dan menjadi anak yang baik.

Jika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam, Chan akan melompat di samping kakak pengasuh karena tahu dia sudah dijemput orangtuanya untuk pulang dari tempat penitipan. Jihoon memarkir mobil dan datang dengan senyuman dan membungkuk sopan diiringi ucapan, "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya." dan Chan akan berlari ke arahnya untuk menggenggam jari Okaa-san.

Okaa-san menyetir dengan tenang. Chan tahu kalau Okaasan-nya sedang lelah, sehingga tidak rewel dan tak meminta macam-macam. Saat tiba di rumah, Jihoon akan memandikan anak itu di dalam bak berisi air hangat dan bebek karet sambil mengawasi sup yang dia masak di atas kompor.

Soonyoung baru pulang dua jam kemudian bersama kopor berat berisi tumpukan dokumen. Chan selalu sudah pulas di kamar mereka. Jihoon menyeret langkah gontai untuk membuka pintu, menyambutnya dengan mata mengantuk dan hasrat tidur yang besar. Soonyoung lalu membersihkan badan dan menyegarkan pikiran dengan mandi. Jihoon menunggu suaminya keluar dan mereka berbincang sejenak. Setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya, Jihoon pergi ke lantai atas dan langsung ambruk di atas ranjang yang sudah berisi Chan.

Usai menangani cucian piring, Soonyoung ikut pergi ke atas dan bergabung bersama suami dan anaknya. Tak lupa membubuhkan kecupan singkat (tapi hangat) di sudut pelipis suaminya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya. Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon."

Di saat-saat tertentu, Jihoon akan langsung membuka mata dan menarik leher suaminya lekat-lekat. Bibirnya menempel di bibir Soonyoung untuk beberapa detik. Hingga dia berbisik, "Aku rindu padamu, tahu. Kamu lama sekali."

(Mereka pergi ke lantai bawah untuk bercinta. Dan Chan akan menangis karena terbangun kehausan di tengah malam dan mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian di kamar itu. Soonyoung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dan menggendong Chan di samping tubuhnya sambil berkata: "Duuh. Anak Otou-san nggak bisa lihat Otou-san pacaran sebentar sama Okaa-san, ya". Mereka tidur bertiga di ruang tengah walaupun ada ranjang empuk di kamar.)

* * *

Minggu itu adalah minggu yang bebas bagi Sooyoung karena dia tidak punya telepon dari klien yang harus diurusi. Biasanya, ponselnya ramai oleh banyak keluhan walaupun jelas-jelas Minggu adalah akhir pekan tanpa gangguan. Karirnya menanjak dari tahun ke tahun dan sekarang dia mendapatkan posisi penting dalam perusahaan—itu sebabnya dia selalu berangkat subuh pulang larut.

Jihoon sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak panekuk sebagai sarapan.

Karena bosan tak ada kegiatan, Soonyoung mengajak Chan bergabung bersamanya di atas sofa.

Chan yang tadinya fokus menonton Doraeman berlari ke arahnya dan duduk di atas paha Otou-san.

Otou-san mengusap layar komputer mininya, hingga tampil sesuatu yang asing bagi Chan.

Itu adalah gambar gajah. Berwarna abu-abu dengan belalai panjang. Chan baru pertama kali melihat karena sebelumnya, Okaa-san tidak pernah menunjukkan gambar itu.

"Ini namanya gajah, Chan." kata Soonyoung.

"Gajah?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. Dia menunjuk belalai menjuntai si gajah. "Chan tahu ini? Ini namanya belalai."

"Oh. Belalai."

"Ya." Anggukan lagi. "Chan tahu? Otou-san, Okaa-san, dan Chan juga punya belalai."

"Eh?" Chan heran. "Di mana?" tanyanya. Karena belalai gajah terletak di kepalanya dan Chan sibuk meraba kepalanya tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Tapi adanya di tempat rahasia."

"Hoo."

Soonyoung menahan tawanya supaya tidak bocor keluar.

"Tapi, di mana, Otou-san?"

"Ituu. Di dalam celanamu." Soonyoung menepuk pantat anaknya. "Nah. Kalau mau tahu, tanya Okaa-san saja sana. Okaa-san tahu semuanya."

Seperti diduga dari kepolosan seorang bocah, Chan pergi ke dapur untuk mengadu (dan mengklarifikasi ilmunya) pada Okaa-san. "Okaa-san." panggilnya. Dia menarik celana Jihoon dan membuat Jihoon sedikit kewalahan karena fokusnya terbagi.

"Sebentar, Sweety. Okaa-san sedang memasak."

Chan belum berhenti sebelum dia mendapat perhatian. Jadi Jihoon mengecilkan api kompornya dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. "Apa? Anak pintar mau tanya apa?"

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jihoon mendapati anaknya berdiri tanpa menggunakan celana. Dia bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Chan bertanya dengan keingintahuan tinggi tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Otou-san bilang, di dalam celana Chan namanya belalai. Otou-san juga bilang Otou-san dan Okaa-san juga sama-sama punya."

Wajah Jihoon memerah gabungan antara amarah dan rasa malu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, panci dan sodet masak bergelimpangan.

"JANGAN MENGAJARI ANAKMU DENGAN HAL-HAL TIDAK PATUT, DASAR KAU MESUM. SOONYOUNG GILA, MATI KAU SANA!"

Soonyoung pergi ke luar rumah sebelum Jihoon yang mengamuk menghabisinya dengan pisau daging. Pelipisnya berkeringat dingin mendengar pintu rumah dikunci dari dalam. Jihoon bicara dengan nada suara yang disetel besar-besar:

"DENGAR, SOONYOUNG! KAU TIDAK DAPAT JATAH SARAPAN!"

(Sementara itu, Chan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa celana. Dia menyengir saat merasa sudah menyelesaikan urusan. Belakangan ini dia sudah mahir pipis di pipet.)

* * *

Apakah ini bisa disebut sebuah keberuntungan; Jihoon masih sibuk bertanya-tanya.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kebetulan yang terjadi semasa SMA dulu akan mengantarkannya pada kehidupan penuh warna bersama Kwon Soonyoung. Meskipun banyak hal yang memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka, keduanya pasti selalu punya jalan penyelesaian di akhir. Bahkan jika hubungan mereka berada di ujung tanduk, Soonyoung selalu bisa banting setir dan membuat pertengkaran mereka sebatas bumbu dalam suatu ikatan.

Jihoon tidak pernah sekalipun menyesal telah menikah dengan Soonyoung yang berlawanan mulai A sampai Z darinya. Keputusannya meninggalkan Seungcheol dan menjalin hubungan baru dengan Soonyoung yang dikenalnya secara konyol adalah hal yang sampai saat ini benar-benar dia hargai. Dan kenyataannya benar—sekarang, dia punya kehidupan bahagia bersama pria itu, dan juga anak adopsi mereka yang lucu dan energik, Chan.

(Dia tak pernah menyesal, sebab dia tahu, pilihannya pasti tak pernah salah.)

* * *

Chan genap berusia lima tahun dan mulai pergi ke Taman Kanak-kanak.

Dia bertemu dengan banyak anak. Mulai dari yang rambutnya cepak, yang bajunya disetrika terlampau klimis seperti paman-paman, atau yang datang dengan limusin karena orangtuanya berasal dari kaum elit. Dia langsung berhasil membuat teman tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi karena pada dasarnya sifat Chan ceria dan dia gampang disukai anak lainnya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba dan anak-anak ingusan itu berkumpul untuk bermain bersama, salah seorang teman perempuan Chan maju dan bertanya, "Chan-kun. Kenapa Okaasan-mu pakai celana?" karena tadi pagi, anak perempuan itu melihat Chan diantar seseorang yang dipanggilnya Okaa-san.

Saat pulang dengan bus sekolah yang berwarna kuning dengan kaca jendela besar, dia langsung bergegas menghampiri orangtuanya yang saling berangkulan di sofa ruang tengah – lebih tepat dibilang Soonyoung yang merangkul karena Jihoon terus-menerus menjauh dan terkesan apatis.

Chan melepas topi dan tasnya, lalu membuangnya ke lantai. "Wah. Channie sudah pulang ternyata." Jihoon tampak senang melihat kedatangannya.

"Loh? Kenapa ini? datang-datang bukannya beri salam _'Aku pulang.'_ kok malah buang-buang tas?" Soonyoung keheranan.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Chan mau tanya. Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak boleh bohong jawabnya."

"... Tanya apa?"

Dan pertanyaan Chan bagai granat yang dilempar ke kawasan padat penduduk; begitu mengejutkan, tanpa perencanaan: "Kenapa Okaa-san Chan memakai celana?" Raut Chan berubah serius. "Semua Okaa-san teman-temanku di sekolah memakai gaun."

Peluh sebesar butir jagung meleleh di dahi Soonyoung. Dia menoleh, menatap suaminya yang tampak tenang-tenang saja alih-alih anak mereka tengah mengajukan pertanyaan yang harus dapat jawaban. "J-Jihoon?"

Jihoon bangkit dari sofa, meninggalkan suaminya dengan sepotong ujaran datar:

"Kamu yang jawab. Kan kamu yang ngotot adopsi anak sejak awal. Selamat menjawab, Anata~"

(Dia pergi dengan tawa yang ditahan mati-matian.)

Pada akhirnya, hari-hari mereka akan tetap begitu – konyol dengan banyak kejadian tidak terduga tapi terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Kehidupan yang berlalu dengan dinamika naik-turun. Jihoon tak peduli dengan banyak tawaran untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik di luaran sana.

Karena dia mengerti, Kwon Soonyoung si pria kelebihan gula sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melengkapi Lee Jihoon yang punya banyak cela.

* * *

おわり  
(END.)

* * *

 **zula's note:**

sunyong tambah ga beralasan, fik ini masih nyebut merek, bibi tetangga makin ngeksis, masih nyelipin yang anuanu ... fiks. kesimpulannya ini fik makin gajeeee #cakartembok. waktu proofread sebelum diterbitin, aku rada geli gitu. dan cuma mikir _ih kok gue nulis alay banget sih_ tapi apa daya mungkin aku emang positif alay.

special thanks to:

 **yuzuki chaeri, shmnlv, kyung064, uhee, anna-love 17carats, calum'snoona** ((dek hutangku jadi lunas ya udah. :3)), **jinyoungggg, siska yairawati putri, miku onekawa, gamesmi, knmp00, yayaerma1, wu xinlian, sonewbamin, aqizakura, boo-kwan, eyeless addict, woozigzag** ((sori kalo ngecewain dek, soalnya tipe darahku ngga sesuai sama bayanganmu karna aku A rhesus negatif wuahahah.)), **anon, , darkestlake, ayp, edisson, parkdyobi, inisapaseh, depitannabelle, fleur avior, menboong, honeylili, oomuomingyu, shiroohan, boobeepboo, thal.j, bebeknyajongdae9, itsathenazi** – makasih banyaaak udah kasih feedback di chapter lalu. maaf sebanyakbanyaknya kalo ada yg namanya lupa disebut. ;w;)

last. makasih buat yg udah nyempetin mampir; baik yg masih betah diemdieman atau yg ninggalin review panjang macem bkt #woi. review utk chapter penutup ini bakal kutunggu dg sabar. aku nggak gila review, kok. cuma pingin ngingetin buat jadi pembaca aktif aja. ne?

ps: ini dikerjain sistem sks. mikir, ngetik, dan merhatiin eyd sekaligus bareng2. tidak untuk ditiru. #yha.  
ps2: tapi menurutku lebih gampang nulis fik genre beginian daripada romens fluff. TT  
ps3: (alternate-fic) bayangin sunyong ngotot adopsi anak mirip leonardo di caprio. pasti yang jadi anak mereka bukan chan tapi vernon.  
ps4: panggilan-panggilan kayak sensei, otou-san/okaa-san, nii-san, anata dan sweety sengaja gak dibuat italic karna yah, itu sebuah panggilan. begitu juga sufiks honorifik yg emang redaksi penulisannya emang ga miring.  
ps5: _never_ dan _tns_ masing2 plesetan dari _naver_ dan _sns_. _sejoli super_ itu plesetan _super lovers_ ; manga karya abe miyuki-sensei yg juga nulis _komahoshi_ ((in case u do know her)). _bishie_ itu singkatan _bishounen_. sebutan buat cowok cantikkk. kalo di korea istilahnya _kkotminam_. sayonara itu sama artinya kek annyeong/dadah~  
ps6: dan aku bergelinjang waktu tau _super lovers_ diangkat jadi anime. sampe sekarang masih girang. ;w;) kadokawa is the best lah.  
ps4: aku kepikiran bikin sekuel. gimana menurut kalian? ((dan aku bakal publish kalo emang banyak yg minat)) ((ohya, sekuelnya itu kira2 tentang perkembangan chan dari tahun ke tahun/?))  
ps5: kalo minat, cek proyek baruku juga yaa. judulnya _zutto mae kara suki deshita (i've always liked you)_ :v


End file.
